Desert Rose
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: Set in Ancient Times. YGOInu The Pharaoh of Egypt and his entourage has come to talk to The Lord of the Western lands of Japan for a pack. What happens with the Pharaoh's son finds interest in one of the Japanese Prince's guardians? BACK NOV-11-08
1. Desert Rose: Chapter 1

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 1_

The Pharaoh and his entourage were coming to the castle today. All the servants were running around trying to get everything ready for their arrival. A young boy sat outside in the garden with two females with him. The young boy had silver hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. His face had one dark blue jagged strip under each eye. His golden eyes watched as the female who was barely nine, pick flowers for him. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him as she held out the necklace she made for him. His clawed hand reached out and grasped the necklace and took it from her own. He bid her forward toward him with his white fluffy tail. The young girl giggled and scooched forward and bowed her head. The young boy put the necklace over the girl's head. His white haori sleeve grazed the girls face causing her to giggle. She looked up at him. He elegant sat in a white haori and hakama that had one sleeve designed with a faded blue on the shoulder. His sash was maroon with same blue on the bottom.

"Arigato Inutaisho-sama!" The girl smiled brightly and bowed. Her midnight black hair shined blue in the sun. It was pulled back in a low ponytail away from her face. She wore a outfit similari to a onmyouji. It was white on the outfit and the hakamas and the inner haori were lavender.

"Your welcome Kagome-chan." Inutaisho replied with a smile. Kagome giggled and turned to her mentor. The taller woman was about five foot seven inches. Her pitch black black hair waved in the breeze as she smiled at the younger children. Her brown-grey eyes shown with amusement as she watched Kagome stare at the necklace with happiness. She wore a red miko skirt with a white haori, her armor then overlayed that haori.

"Midoriko-sensei, when will these visitors arrive?" Kagome asked turning her blue eyes on her sensei.

"Soon, Kago-chan, soon." Midoriko smiled at the small girl. Inutaisho huffed and crossed his arms.

"Inutaisho-sama?" Kagome mumured questionable.

"Don't call me sama!" He glared at Kagome. She frowned and fiddled with her flower necklace. His eyes softened and he smiled. "I told you that you can call me Taisho-kun..."

"Oh yea..." Kagome smiled. She sat down before Inutaisho in the flowers. "I wonder what these visitors would be like."

"Probably some snotty Egyptians thinking that they came in and act as if they own the place." Midoriko sighed and rubbed her forehead which held a single lined star on her forehead.

"Inutaisho, not all royals are like that. You know this." Kagome smiled.

"Yes Inutaisho! Perhaps they are similiar to us." Inutaisho looked at Kagome and shook his head.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You're stubborn," Midoriko replied.

"I'm cautious," He countered. "Now let us go inside to prepare ourselves for these guests." He stood up and headed inside. Midoriko followed Inutaisho but stopped to turn to Kagome. She spotted the young girl staring at the sky.

"Kagome?" The young girl turned to her teacher. "We must help the prince get ready, come."

"Coming!" Kagome stood dusting off her outfit and ran after her teacher and prince.

**OooooOOoooOOooOOoOoo**

Amethyst eyes looked at the trees that surrounded the area. Never in his young life has he seen trees such as these. His tri-colored hair sparkled in the sun as he rode after his father, the Pharaoh. He wore his normal beige sleeveless shirt and skirt. He didn't understand why he have to wear his royal bracelets and headwear. It's not like these Japanese royals would understand the meaning of them. Sighing, he looked at his father Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

"What's the matter my prince?" A young man leading his horse asked. He looked down at the man who had amethyst eyes and brown hair.

"It's nothing Mahado," He replied. Mahado frowned slightly and looked ahead again. He was a servant of the prince, nothing but a Priest. He could do no more but ask.

"But my prince, it is such a nice day out." A female voice said from beside the prince. "Perhaps we should ditch the Japanese and have fun." Her horse's reins was in the other hand of Mahado.

"Mana!" Mahado scolded.

"Ah! Sorry, shisou-sama!" Mana blushed. Her dark brown hair waved in the breeze under her hair garment. Mahado looked into Mana's eyes and saw amusement in her dark blue greenish eyes. He turned forward again and sighed.

"You should listen to your teacher Mana." A female sharing the horse with Mana said. She had black hair which was hidden under her headgarment. Her blue eyes smiled down at the younger girl. "It is a shame Seth and his father were not allowed to join us."

"Someone must watch over the kingdom in our absense Isis." The prince said. Isis nodded and looked at the Pharaoh who was currently talking with Shimon Muran.

"Hai, I know this Atemu..." Atemu's amethyst eyes darkened (I know that his name is suppose to be a mystery, but let's say that people rarely use it hence it's forgotten.)

"Isis..." Mahado warned softly.

"I'm sorry my prince for speaking your name. It will not happen again." She replied with a bow of her head.

"It's alright." Atemu said shortly. A man with markings on his forehead trotted his horse beside them. He was bald with blue eyes. Then a boy with blonde hair walked next to him.

"The Western castle is before us," He said. Atemu turned and looked at the grey stoned castle.

"The home of the Lord of the Western Japanese lands." The boy said. "What a stupid title..."

"Marik!" Isis whispered. Marik just shrugged her off and rolled his purple eyes.

"Shada is leaving without us..." He said walking up ahead.

"Whoa...it's huge..." Mana murmured.

"Let's hope that we won't find any surprises amongst these Japanese." The Pharaoh remarked turning slightly toward them. "Hurry, the faster we get this over with the faster we can leave for Egypt again."

Inutaisho crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the visitors. Kagome stood by his side dutifully as was Midoriko behind them. Inutaisho's father, Hiroma was with his mate, Kitani standing with a smile on his face.

"This deal will help us more that anything Kitani." Hiromaru said. Inutaisho snorted causing Kagome to raise her hand to mouth to hide her giggle. Midoriko rolled her eyes, but suddenly snapped to attention when she sensed them.

"Kagome..." She murmured. Kagome became serious and stepped forward. Inutaisho grabbed her wrist and held her still as the visitors came through the gates. Midoriko's hand twitched slightly as she sensed the shadow move. _So, these are shadow masters of Egypt. How fitting a land of light and sand have masters of shadows as rulers._ She thought as they came before them. She heard Kagome gasp as Inutaisho pushed her behind him.

The Pharaoh was suprised to see the royal family with a woman and a child. Did they think that he was harmless? It was a great insult to him and his lands. They quickly rode up to Midoriko, who walked out in front of the royal family. The Pharaoh glared at Midoriko.

"Woman, what place do you have that you would willingly stand in my way?" The Pharaoh demanded. Midoriko stood with a stoic and calm expression as she answered.

"I am Midoriko," she replied in Egyptian, surprising them. "I am Hiroma-sama's head guardian and bodyguard." Atemu blinked at the woman before turning to the little girl. She was speaking with the young boy in rapid japanese. The boy nodded in understanding and kept the girl behind him. Shada rode up to the Pharaoh and sat beside him with Shimon.

"Lord Hiroma would cower behind a woman?" The Pharaoh asked. Mahado helped Mana and Isis dismound off their horses. Atemu also got off his horse and watched the scene.

"It is puzzling," Mahado whispered in Egyptian. "A woman and a girl are the only people around them. Would they leave themselves poorly protect?"

"Mahado, I sense something from the girl and this Midoriko." Isis whispered back. Atemu and Mana scooted closer to watch.

"Hiroma-sama wouldn't need to cower behind me, but as guardian I am obligated to be here." Midoriko said. The Pharaoh snorted.

"A woman shouldn't be doing a man's work." They were now talking in Japanese. The Pharaoh was to learn Japanese before arriving, Shimon taught him.

"I assure you Pharaoh, that Midoriko and the girl are quite capable of protecting my family." Hiroma said. Marik walked over to Atemu and Mana and blinked.

"Do you understand what they are saying?"

"No, do you?" Atemu asked.

"Of course he doesn't!" Mana said then went on to tease. "He can barely speak Egyptian."

"Hey!" Midoriko turned her attention from the Pharaoh to the children. She smiled slightly and turned her head slightly.

"Kagome, come here." She beckoned. Kagome blinked and chuckled nervously leaving the hesistant Inutaisho.

"Hai sensei-sama?" The little one asked. Atemu looked at the little girl and inspected her. For a Japanese girl, she was as dark as an Egyptian. Her dark hair complimented her blue eyes. Her outfit was one that Atemu never seen on a woman before. Her arms and leg were covered. Mana and Marik giggled.

"Her outfit is funny." Mana whispered.

"I know!" Kagome turned to them and frowned before turning back to Midoriko, who gave Hiroma a look.

"Pharaoh-sama, you have not taught the children Japanese have you?" Hiroma asked.

"No I have not, we did not have time." He said looking at Shimon who nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I understand that you brought them for your son, but would you allow Midoriko and Kagome to teach them Japanese? Both of them know and understand Egyptian and would escort your son's entrouge around the castle as we discuss business." Hiroma said.

"I'm sure Inutaisho wouldn't mind some company either." Kitani smiled. "Why don't we start now? Inutaisho, Kagome why don't you lead the children to the gardens. Midoriko will be there shortly. Will that be alright Pharaoh?" She turned to the man on the horse.

"Yes, I suppose so..." He replied as he dismounted from his horse. Inutaisho growled under his breath and walked to Kagome. Midoriko smiled faintly and walked to the children. Mana looked up at the tall woman and hid behind Atemu. Marik laughed and pointed at Mana.

"Scaredy cat!" He said. Mana glared at him.

"It is alright, I'm just here to tell you that my pupil Kagome and our Prince Inutaisho will led you to the gardens. Kagome will translate for you. Okay?" Midoriko said in Egyptian.

"Yes, thank you..." Atemu bowed to Midoriko. The elder woman smiled and bowed back. She looked up at Mahado as he stood close to Atemu and Isis stood beside Marik.

"You're welcome." She turned to Kagome and put a hand on her head. "Be good Kagome, don't lose your guard."

"Hai sensei-sama!" Kagome bowed to Midoriko as she went to the Pharaoh and his guards.

"Allow me to walk your horses to the stable. Lord Hiroma and Lady Kitani will escort you to the conference room." The Pharaoh nodded as he and Shimon walked after the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Shada stayed behind and looked at Midoriko. She smiled and headed to the stables. Shada followed her without a sound.

Kagome sighed and turned to the five other kids in front of her. She smiled at them and waved. "Hello," She spoke in Egyptian. "I am Kagome," Bowing she then turned as Inutaisho headed off. "Please this way to the gardens..."

Atemu followed Kagome and watched her. Mahado, Mana, Isis, and Marik followed as well looking at the scenery. Atemu studied Kagome. She looked like a normal girl, except for that outfit. Her smile was held so much innocence. Her eyes sparkled as she talked with her Prince. Kagome's raven hair waved in the wind as she happily turned to them as they got to the gardens. Atemu wondered if she was an angel from the heaven created by the Goddess of the sky, Nut. She was speaking to her prince with a slight pout on her face. Atemu smiled, it made her look cuter.

"Mou! Inutaisho, why are you being so mean?" Kagome asked Inutaisho in Japanese.

"Because these royals have an odd scent about them." Inutaisho replied.

"They can't be worse then me! After all, we are just humans." Kagome said with a frown. Inutaisho stopped and looked down at Kagome as she continued to walk leading the others to the fountain in the garden.

"That's not what I meant..." Inutaisho said to himself.

**OooooOOoooOOooOOoOoo**

That's all for now.


	2. Desert Rose: Chapter 2

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 2_

Atemu watched as Kagome walked away from Inutaisho. The Prince looked upset and mad at himself. He wondered what happened between them. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more then whisk the Japanese angel away to Egypt.

"So, how do you like the garden?" Kagome asked in Egyptian as she walked up to Atemu. Mahado stood beside him dutifully as they looked around. Isis and Mana were looking at all the pretty flowers. Marik was following them with crossed arms.

"It is like nothing we have ever seen in Egypt..." Atemu replied. "Such plants...do you know which each does?" Kagome nodded.

"We harvest some of these plants because they have medicinal properties." Kagome replied. Mahado seemed to be taking it all in as they began to follow Isis and Mana.

Mana poked her head through a bush and blinked as she saw red eyes. She screamed and fell backwards onto her butt. Isis knelt beside her as Mahado and Atemu rushed to their side.

"Demon!" Mana said as she pointed to the bush. Kagome took an arrow out from her quiver as Inutaisho rushed up behind her.

"What's going on?" He asked in Japanese.

"The little one saw a demon..." Kagome explained as she pulled the bush aside with her arrow ready.

"Mew!" The creature said and jumped onto Kagome's head.

"It's just Kirara..." Inutaisho said with a sigh. He mumbled something like stupid Egyptians.

"A cat?" Marik blinked as he strode over. "She got scared because of a cat?" Kagome giggled.

"This is Kirara, she belongs to my teacher Midoriko." She explained in Egyptian. "She likes to sleep in the garden during the day."

"Oh..." Mana said hiding behind Mahado. "Does she bite?"

"No..." Kagome said with a small smile. She grabbed Kirara and held her out to Mana. "She's very playful."

"Go on Mana, let the cat sniff you..." Mahado said. He pulled Mana out from behind him and held her in front of him. Kirara blinked up at Mana then looked at Kagome.

"It's alright Mana, you don't have to if you do not wish." Kagome said. She brought Kirara closer to her chest and smiled as the cat purred.

"May I try?" Atemu said stepping forward. His entourage looked at him as Kagome nodded. She held Kirara out again and smiled. Kirara looked at Atemu with her big red eyes and blinked. "Hello there kitten..." He slowly held out his hand. Kirara leaned toward it and sniffed it delicately.

"I hope she bites him." Inutaisho said in Japanese in a huff. Kagome glared at him then returned her eyes to Kirara.

Kirara jumped from Kagome's hands into Atemu's hair, just behind his head ornament.

"Oh dear..." Isis murmured. Kagome laughed and smiled.

"I think she likes him!" Inutaisho huffed at that and crossed his arms. Atemu smiled. "Come now Kirara…" Kagome whistled. Kirara jumped to Kagome and settled onto her shoulder. She giggled as Kirara licked her cheek.

"She is an unusual looking feline…" Marik said putting a finger out to poke Kirara. In turn the small cat, hissed and snapped at Marik's finger. He promptly snatched his hand back as the cat glared at him. "Fiesty too!"

"Kirara!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes run into the garden. Kagome giggled as the boy started murmuring as Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Atemu asked.

"That's Jounouchi!" Kagome said smiling. "He is a warrior and my friend. I found him hurt in the woods, he was attacked by wolves. I saved him and he's been with me ever since." Atemu smiled as Kagome waved over the blonde haired boy.

"Ah! There she is!" Jounouchi said. He ran over to the group and picked up the small kitten from Kagome. "I was wondering where she ran off to!"

"Jou-kun..." Kagome smiled. "Calm down and great our guests..." She waved toward the Egyptians. Jounouchi blushed and nodded. He bowed to them politely and surprisingly, spoke in Egyptian.

"Welcome to Japan, I hope you have a nice stay here." He said as he stood up straight.

"Jou-kun, would you like to stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"But, my chores..." Jou said in Egyptian still. "I'll be in trouble again..."

Kagome waved her hand. "I'll take full responsiblity, do not worry." She smiled. "You need to have some fun too you know."

Atemu watched the exchange and smiled. She had such a big heart. He wondered about her being. She had the feel of an Egyptian but yet...she was pure Japanese in her ways.

"You're majesty..." Mahado asked. Atemu waved him off.

"It's nothing." He replied. Jounouchi looked at the young pharaoh and raised an eyebrow. Atemu looked at Jou, "Yes?"

"Do you have a name?" Jou asked. All the Egyptians became quiet. Jounouchi frowned and looked at Kagome, before speaking in Japanese. "Did I offend them?"

"I don't know..." Kagome turned to them. "I apologize if he offended you, but we did not know that such a --"

"Don't apologize Kagome." Inutaisho said. "Let them be pissy about whatever the kid said."

"But..."

"He's right Kagome..." Midoriko said as she walked up to them. Kirara jumped from Jounouchi's arm and ran to her master. Midoriko picked up the kitten and walked to Atemu. She switched to Egyptian as she spoke. "You're name is forbidden isn't it?"

Mahado glared at Midoriko as he stood up next to his prince. Atemu nodded. The elder woman frown and sighed. "If we call you Pharaoh, we might mix you up with your father..."

"Perhaps a nickname...?" Isis suggested.

"Yea! A nickname!" Mana said with a smile. Marik rolled his eyes and bopped Mana's head.

"But what?" He said. Midoriko smiled at them as she turned to Kagome.

"How about letting little Kagome decide?" Midoriko said. Kagome blinked. "Give the young shadow master a nickname Kagome-chan."

Kagome bit her lip and looked at Atemu. Her eyes caught sight of a shadow just behind him, which scared her slightly. She moved toward Inutaisho a bit as she murmured. "Yami...Yami-kun..." She said.

Midoriko smiled. So Kagome could see the shadow, that she felt. She clapped as Kirara crawled to her shoulder. "How about that? Yami-kun seems like a fine name."

"What does it mean?" Mahado asked. The young priest felt odd as the older woman smiled at him. He was almost as tall as her too. Mahado looked down then back at Midoriko.

"It means shadow in Japanese." She answer with a smile. "So how about it?"

Atemu was silent for a bit. "I see no problem with it..." He frowned a bit as Kagome suddenly became frightened of him. It seemed to have faded now.

"Yami-kun! Yami-kun!" Mana said giggled. Kagome smiled as Isis laughed. Marik bopped Mana's head again and glared.

"Grow up..." He murmured as Mana held her head. Kagome shook her head and looked at Jounouchi who looked bored. Inutaisho was still beside her with a calm expression.

Getting an idea, Kagome turned to her teacher. "Midoriko-sensei, may I change into my other clothes now?" The older miko nodded and looked up and waved over a servant, who had a bundle of clothes with them.

"Stay close, I want you to change behind the trees." She commanded. Kagome nodded and went behind the trees, the servant following. The Egyptians looked on in curiousity as Inutaisho shook his head.

"They act as if they've never seen a miko before."

"They haven't..." Midoriko replied. "All they have are priests, women are considered underlings and below men in Egypt."

Atemu jumped when he heard a growl. He turned to see the Japanese Prince glaring at the older woman. He wondered what the problem was.

"Saa...Saa...calm down Inutaisho-sama." Jounouchi said. Inutaisho glared slightly at Jounouchi and turned his head away. Jou sweat dropped. '_Only Kagome can make him smile and behave..._' He reminded himself.

"Hey...girl are you done?" Marik asked going toward the tree. Everyone blinked as he got a slipper to this face.

"Stupid, don't you know not to sneak up to a girl?" Kagome asked coming out from behind the tree. "It's perverted to try to see a girl when she's changing. You pervert." She handed the bundle that was her previous outfit to the servant and bowed her thanks. The servant smiled and walked away as Kagome went to the group.

Isis's and Mana's jaws dropped as they looked at Kagome. "Beautiful..." They murmured. Atemu felt himself blush as he looked at Kagome. Her hair was twisted up with two chopsticks as she wore a traditional kimono. It was a cream color with blue, gold, and lavender floral designs all over it. Her sash was a golden color as her slippers were another shade of cream.

"You're gawking..." Midoriko whispered to Atemu. The young Pharaoh blushed more before losing his previously opened mouth and shaking his head.

"This is a change..." He said.

"Yes, why did she wear that over sized clothing before?" Mahado asked.

"Those clothes are ceremonious and we use them to greet our guests. Otherwise, we were what we like." Midoriko explained. They turned to see Kagome talking with everyone. Soon Jou said something causing Kagome to slap his arm. Jounouchi laughed and ran off with Kagome and Mana chasing after him talking about 'how girls aren't cowards'.

Isis and Marik were laughing as Inutaisho shook his head. "I'm sure you'll enough your stay here." Midoriko said as she turned the Pharaoh and his loyal Priest. "It is promising to be an exciting too..." She smiled innocently before heading toward the scene to save the poor servant boy. Midoriko's words left both the young pharaoh and priest wondering what was in story for them during their stay.

----

A few weeks later, the Pharaoh and his son as well as their company were still in Japan. It seems the Egyptians and the Japanese rulers were having difficults in their agreements. Not that it mind to the younger generations. In that time, both Midoriko and Kagome taught the Egyptians Japanese as well as teach young Inutaisho Egyptian. It proved amusing with Inutaisho since he kept being paranoid and thinking the others were talking about him.

Atemu, or Yami as he is now being refered as, was walking down the hall with his priest Mahado as his side. Isis and Mana were with Marik exploring the castle with Jounouchi, who was asked by Kagome to make sure they don't get lost while she was with Midoriko. Yami began to wonder what Kagome did with Midoriko and decided to find out.

"You're majesty I don't think we should be walking the halls unassisted." Mahado said beside him.

"You worry too much Mahado. Look there's the garden...Kagome said she would be there with her teacher, so let us find them." Yami said.

As they walked into the garden they were greeted by a strange sight. They quickly stood in the shadows of the garden an watched. Kagome was standing with Midoriko in front of her. Her hands were in front of her in a prayer. Kirara layed among the rim of the fountain looking on lazily.

"Concentrate on it Kagome." Midoriko said in a stern voice. Her facial expression and stance was totally different from that in front of people. She looked harsh and her posture echoed the coldness shone in her eyes. "Focus on your target and attack without a weapon!"

A small intake of breath was heard as Kagome's body began to glow. The wind began to rise around her as her ponytail whipped around. Her hands shook as she slowly brought them apart. A small white orb of energy appeared in between, slowly getting bigger.

"Attack!" Midoriko commanded. Yami and Mahado watched as Kagome gasped as she released the orb. It flew off, but not into the target's eyes. It crashed into the far area of the garden destroying a couple trees.

Kagome's body dropped to the ground. Yami stepped forward but Mahado held him back shaking his head. Midoriko rushed to Kagome and knelt down.

"My dear, is the poison from a few nights again still in you?" She asked gently, contradicting her attitude a few minutes ago.

Kagome looked up weakly and smiled. "It would seem. I'm fine though really."

"I sense no danger from the venom..." Midoriko said as she passed a hand in front of Kagome's body. Standing, the older woman looked down at Kagome. "I'm leaving Kirara here with you. I don't want you to move. If you wish, have Kirara transform and lay against her."

"Where are you going Sensei?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to make a remedy real quick. I don't understand why you would be so weak still." Midoriko replied with concern. "Kirara!" The small neko quickly raced over. "If anything should happen bring Kagome inside to my room." The nekomata nodded. Kagome frowned and watched as the older miko left.

"So Kirara, I guess it's just you and me till Midoriko comes back." The kitten mewed in response. "She didn't say I couldn't practice." Kagome smiled as her hands glowed slightly. She waved her hands around each other slightly. The lavener glow left trails that soon turned into sprites dancing in the air. Kagome smiled at the sprites.

Yami and Mahado watched as Kagome continued to make and reform her power to allow it to dance around her. "It's magnificent." Yami whispered.

"These woman are light wielders, they are opposite of us." Mahado speculated. "From what I learned in our session with them. They are called mikos, they purify demons and evil spirits."

"Interesting..."

"Kirara..." Kagome called. The neko looked up. "Transform for me will you?" She asked. Kirara smiled and nodded. In a spiral of flames, the kitten grew into her bigger form. Kagome smiled and reformed her power and made a bunch of fireflies. Kirara swatted at them as they flew around over head.

Suddenly, Kagome's fireflies dispersed as the power fell to the ground in sparkles. Kirara turned and rushed to Kagome, who had collapsed to the ground. The kitten nudged Kagome with her nose, before mewing. She didn't understand what happened. She heard footsteps and growled as she stood over Kagome protecting the girl.

"Kirara..." Yami said. "Kagome might be hurt..." The cat's growl's lessened as she slowly backed away. Yami knelt down as Mahado stood beside him. He put a hand to her head and cursed in Egyptian.

"Your Majesty?" Mahado asked. Yami picked up Kagome and looked at Mahado.

"She's got a fever, we have to get her to Midoriko." He said. Mahado nodded and looked at Kirara who reverted to her smaller form.

"Take us to your mistress..." Mahado said. Kirara nodded and ran off into the castle. Yami and Mahado followed quickly.

---

Midoriko's head snapped up as she quickly went to her door and opened it. She looked down the hall seeing Kirara running toward her. "Kirara? Where's Kagome--" She saw the Egyptian Prince and his Priest round the corner with Kagome in his arms. "Quickly, inside!" She said. She closed the door after they entered. "Lay her on my bed." She quickly went to the bowls that were beside a small wooden chest.

"What are you doing?" Mahado asked as his Prince laid the young girl on the bed.

"I'm making a remedy for her. If you want to help give me that vial on the dresser." Midoriko said as she grinding the herbs together. Mahado nodded and grabbed the vial. He noticed how it glowed slightly as he handed it to Midoriko.

"What is that?" Mahado asked.

"It's holy water that was blessed by a summoner, miko, priest, and ancient beings." Midoriko replied as she glanced over to her pupil. Kagome was sweating and panting. Yami was trying to cool her off with a cool rag he got from the bowl she had set up next to her bedding. She looked down at her work. Opening the vial, she poured it all into the grinded up herbs. Midoriko then stirred them together.

"Will this help her?" Yami asked from the bedding.

"It will, she will just need to rest for a few hours." Midoriko said as she got up and walked to Kagome with the bowl. She knelt down and put a hand to Kagome's head. It glowed briefly, before she pulled it away.

Kagome's eyes lifted slightly. "Se-sensei?" Yami looked at Kagome and noticed her eyes were blank.

"Kagome, you need to drink the remedy...do you think you can manage?" Midoriko asked.

"What wrong with her eyes?" Yami asked.

"I brought her consciousness forward, that's all." Midoriko leaned down and whispered to Kagome, not letting the Egyptian's hear. Kagome nodded and took the bowl that held the remedy and began to drink it. Yami watched as Kagome put the bowl down and laid back. She began to close her eyes without another word. "We should let her rest...she'll be back to normal in no time."

---

End of Chapter.


	3. Desert Rose: Chapter 3

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 3_

Jounouchi ran through the castle with a worried expression. Midoriko had kept everyone away from Kagome for two days time. Today she had him he could visit Kagome in her room as long as he finished his chores. So Jounouchi rushed through his chores in order to see his friend and savior. He stopped abruptly in front of Midoriko's room before knocking.

A soft 'Come in' replied to the noise allowing Jounouchi entrance. He quickly stepped inside and smiled at Kagome. "Jou-kun!" Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome!" Jounouchi ran forward and jumped onto the pillows that surrounded her. Some flew up while others lost feathers.

"Jounouchi...you're messing up my bedding..." Kagome pouted. Jounouchi laughed at her pout and hugged her.

"I missed you Kago-chan! Inutaisho was being more of a pain in the ass than normal!"

Kagome hugged Jounouchi back and giggled as the young boy buried his head into her neck. "You're tickling me Jou."

"I know..." He replied. Kagome laughed and let Jou go. He sat beside her and told her of the last two days and what she missed. "So Mana and Isis both threw their pillows at Marik who tried to peek into their room."

"Marik seems to be the trouble maker."

"Hai, hai!" Jou nodded. "You know Mahado, right? Well I see him staring at Midoriko a lot lately."

"Oh...think he likes her? Midoriko-san better watch out..." Kagome said. Jounouchi shrugged. "Has the hunting patrols been any trouble?"

"I've been taking up your position, but other than that nothing too bad." The blonde replied. "They are increasing in number though. Midoriko-san says that tonight is the last night for the hunts until the Egyptians leave. At least for us three..."

Kagome nodded and stood up stretching a bit. She looked down at Jou. "I better get in practice. Will you come to the dojo to help me?"

"Of course!" Jou grinned.

---

Yami blinked as he looked at the two Japanese royals standing in the door way of a room. Mahado looked around him to see Midoriko being one of those people. Mana and Isis were also there and smiled while looking back at Marik who was sporting a red hand mark on his cheek.

"What are they doing?" Marik asked pointing at the woman.

"I don't know but I think that's Midoriko and Inutaisho." Isis replied. Mana giggled as she looked at Mahado.

"Shall we investigate?" Yami said.

The others nodded and tried to sneak up on the two from the shadows. As they crept closer they heard the clang of metal and the whizzing of something flying through the air. They also started to hear the voices of the Prince and his guardian.

"Do you think it will be alright to send her out so soon?" Inutaisho asked.

"Your worry is touching, but it is in the wrong place." The miko replied. "You know better about Kagome, her powers aid her in her healing abilities."

"I just worry about her in times such as these. A young girl like her should be playing and helping her mother, not fighting and going out on patrols protecting us." Inutaisho replied.

"You do remember what happened when we tried to give Kagome to a human family...I don't want her to face that again." Midoriko replied. Silence was set between them as the two watched the happening inside the dojo. After a couple minutes Midoriko turned her head slightly. "You need not hide in the shadows...it wouldn't bode well if you were caught by the guards sneaking around."

Yami and the others stepped out from the shadows and walked out to see what was happening. "Er...sorry for spying Midoriko-san..." Yami said. "We didn't think you would like us just walking up to you."

"Nonsense, you are guests. It's alright..." Midoriko replied as she stepped to the side. "I'm guessing you all heard Kagome sparring with Jounouchi."

"Sparring?" Mana blinked and looked into the dojo.

"Oh my..." Isis whispered.

"Wow..." Marik said as he watched the two fight.

Yami stared as Kagome danced about the mats. She truly looked like a goddess. She wore a pair of white loose pants with a blue Japanese Floral designed shirt that molded into a skirt that ended at her ankles. She had on black slippers as she held two weapons, that looked like a blade on a ring.

Jounouchi twist his body inhumanly before he landed on his feet. He spun his sword around and smiled at Kagome. She truly was a deadly girl with any weapon. "Do you think that the weapons you have will help you?" He was only dressed in a pair of loose pants and had a small collar around his neck with a small charm.

Kagome smiled. "Now Jounouchi, it's not nice to make fun of my Chakrams..."

"Chakrams?" Yami asked looking up at Midoriko.

"A throwing weapon, it's usually a ring shaped." Midoriko replied as she grabs her elbows as she watched the stare down. "I made these for Kagome when she came up for the design." Yami nodded and turned back to Kagome.

She raised her weapons to her side and flicks her wrists hard. Blades swung out from the one and spun all the way around the ring to the beginning. It '_click'_ and locked in place allow Kagome to get into stance.

Jounouchi suddenly lurched forward with a burst of speed and raced toward Kagome. The girl threw one of her Chakrams at Jounouchi, only to have him smack it away with his sword.

The flew into the wall right beside the spectators causing some to yell in surprised. Mahado turned his head to Midoriko to see she didn't even twitch. He walked to her side and watched the fight continue.

Jounouchi lunged at Kagome with his sword raised. Kagome brought her other chakram up and blocked it. She twirled out of the way, while trying to cut Jounouchi with her chakram. He leaned forward on his sword, letting only hairs be cut. Kagome was about to go again when Jou flipped over his sword, hand still on it, and pulled it up to block.

Kagome jumped back when Jou got an opening to slash at her. She looked down to see a spilt from her collar to her chest. She blushed and glared at Jou. "Jounouchi! You are not suppose to undress me!" He just grinned like wolf before using his speed to disappear before her. She looked around before jumping into the air and doing a flip as Jounouchi appeared where she was. She flicked her wrist, letting the blades slide around the ring, closed into one thick blade. As she came down she raised the weapon over her head. Jounouchi turned and blocked it with his sword. But the force and weight was too much. Jounouchi stance shifted as well as his weapon. Kagome slide down the length of his sword and ended up deeply cutting Jounouchi's left leg.

Jounouchi yipped and immediately pulled back. He wobbled a bit before falling onto his butt due to the wound. Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped her weapon and ran to Jou.

"Oh Jou! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" She looked like she was ready to cry. Jounouchi frowned and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"It's okay! When I change tonight it will be as good as new!" Kagome pulled away and smiled. "So no crying okay?"

"'Kay!" Kagome replied as she wiped her tears away. Kagome looked up as Midoriko came over to them.

The older miko held her elbows as she looked down at the two. She pulled out a roll of bandages and knelt down. She silently bandaged Jou's leg and then stood once more.

"You two have had enough fun for today. Tonight we will go on hunt." Midoriko said.

Inutaisho walked to Kagome and handed her the two closed Chakrams. Kagome bowed to Inutaisho before running to the weapons wall and putting them away. Jounouchi bowed his head to Midoriko, thanking her for the bandage before getting up with his sword. He limped over to the wall and helped Kagome clean and put away their weapons.

"He's stubborn..." Inutaisho said. "He should rest that leg."

"Jounouchi is dedicated, he means well." Midoriko replied.

"Midoriko..." Yami called. Midoriko turned and looked at Yami.

"Yes Yami-sama?" Midoriko asked.

"You mentioned a hunt tonight." Yami said. Midoriko frowned immediately knowing what he wanted. "May we accompany you?"

Inutaisho snorted and shook his head. "This is up to you Midoriko...I have lessons to go to..." He turned and left the dojo. "Tell Kagome I wish her well."

Midoriko stared down at Yami and his group hard. She didn't want to take them with her. They would only get in the way...or would they? She glanced back at Kagome and Jounouchi. It would be a good experience for them to be fighting along side shadow masters. Her thoughts were cut off when Mahado stepped forward.

"Please Midoriko...we want to see what you do when you leave the castle at night." He said as he stared into her eyes. Midoriko smiled, they had determination and curiosity about the unknown. That was good.

"Fine...meet us here in a few hours. Until then, Kagome!" Midoriko turned to the girl slightly. "You are to stay with them. They are coming with us tonight."

"Yes Midoriko-sama." Kagome bowed.

"You are to be here an hour before them to prepare with me." Midoriko said as she walked to Jounouchi. "I'll take care of goldie."

"HEY!" Jounouchi said as Midoriko smirked and made him sit. She waited until Kagome led the Egyptians out of the room.

"Jou..." Midoriko whispered seriously. Jounouchi knew it was important so he turned to Midoriko and listened. "No matter what happens tonight, I want you to stick close to Kagome."

"Do you think something will go wrong?" He asked.

"I just have a feeling that's all..."

---

Yami frowned and looked at the clothing they had been giving. Marik, Mahado, and himself have been giving a pair of pants and long sleeve shirts. Mahado wore a navy blue set, while Marik wore a dark golden set, though Yami had a dark red set. The servant who gave it to them told them that Midoriko had demanded they wear it if they wish to go on the hunt. Yami looked at Isis and Mana and notice they were wearing an outfit similar to what Kagome was wearing during her spar with Jounouchi. Isis was in a purple color while Mana was in a lighter blue.

"Must we wear these Japanese Garments?" Marik asked. "They are so bland..."

"Midoriko said we had to if we were to go with her." Mahado replied.

"Yeah Marik stop being such a party pooper. I think these clothes are fun!" Mana said as she twirled around.

"Indeed, they are also very light. I wonder how they weave it..." Isis said as she put her hands over the cloth. "So very soft."

"It's something different..." Yami said.

"I'm sorry if they are uncomfortable Yami, but it is necessary." Midoriko said as she entered the room.

Mahado's jaw dropped as he turned to see Midoriko. She was in a skin tight black outfit. She had lavender shoulder, elbow, stomach, and knee armor. The rest of the trimming was also lavender as well as the sash on her boots. She have a lavender sash across her stomach which held her sword. Her bow was across her back with the quiver there also.

Mana and Isis giggled as they saw Mahado. Marik elbow Yami slightly and smirked as they saw Mahado stare at Midoriko. Yami smiled, it seems his priest is interested in the older priestess.

Midoriko smiled and walked to Mahado and gently closed his mouth with her two fingers. "It's not polite to keep your mouth open." She whispered in his ear. Mahado blinked and blushed as he straightened up. He felt slightly embarrassed that he was caught gawking like that. He looked at Midoriko only to see her chuckling at him good-naturedly.

"Midoriko, may I ask you something?" Isis asked. Midoriko nodded as she turned to the younger woman. "What type of outfit is that?"

"It is what we call a Taijiya Outfit. A slayer's uniform..." Midoriko said.

"Slayer?" Yami echoed.

"Yes...you'll understand when we go out." Midoriko responded. "I thought it better if just Kagome and I were in our outfits. Or else you all would be a lot more uncomfortable."

"Kagome has the same outfit?" Yami blinked with a slight blush.

Midoriko smiled. "Kagome, are you and Jounouchi ready?"

"Hai!" Kagome came out in the same outfit as Midoriko but with green instead of lavender. She had her chakrams at her sides. She also had a dagger at her lower back. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, swinging from side to side as she came out.

Not too far behind her, Jounouchi came out. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of loose low cut pants. He wore a sheath on his upper left arm and a leather band on the other. There was also a thin leather band on his right thigh and one around his neck as a collar.

Jounouchi stayed by Kagome's side as she bounced around. Yami seemed to notice that Jounouchi's eyes were more golden tonight than before.

"Are you ready?" Midoriko asked.

"Hai!" Jounouchi and Kagome replied as they became serious.

"Then let us go meet the guards and set out." Midoriko replied as she headed to the garden. Kagome and Jounouchi led the Egyptians after her.

"Er...Kagome...is that outfit uncomfortable?" Mana asked.

"Oh no...well I suppose I'm use to it." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. "But this outfit actually helps me with my fighting. It is light and not so billowy as my other outfits which allows me to be faster and swifter than my opponents."

"And cuter..." Jounouchi grinned as Kagome turned around and bopped him on the head.

"So this hunt...what exactly is it?" Yami asked coming up next to her. Kagome smiled.

"I hope you've seen death before..." Kagome said sadly.

"We all have...it's required among the court to watch public executions." Mahado said gravely. Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"This is not like your normal executions..." Kagome said. "You might think about Midoriko, Jou, and I differently after you witness tonight."

"Kagome..." Yami frowned.

"Kagome's right...but this is what we do to protect our castle and our prince. It is our duty to ensure safety to the royal family." Jounouchi replied from beside Marik. "So before you judge us after our kills, keep that in mind."

They arrived at the gardens to see Midoriko with the guards that would be going with them on the hunt. "We are to protect them?" One guard asked.

"Great..." The other replied.

Mahado watched as Midoriko's eyes grew cold as she glared at the guards. "You will do as I say. I am in charge of this hunt."

"No one wanted this human...much less a woman in charge though." A guard whispered to another.

In that instant, Midoriko had her sword out at the guard's throat glowing slightly. There was a growl from behind the guard signaling that Kirara was there too. "Do you want to be purified for rude comments?" She asked coldly. "Or perhaps neutered..." She lower the sword to his groin. The guard shook his head rapidly. "Good!" She sheathed her sword with a practiced ease. "You are to obey my orders and commanded am I understood?" The guards nodded. "Am I understood!" She demanded loudly.

"Yes Miko-sama!" They saluted.

"Good, now you will as you are told. Or so help me I will get Inutaisho on your asses..." She threatened. The guards nodded rapidly again.

"Mew..." Kirara said. She was still in her smaller form as she jumped up to Midoriko's shoulder.

"Guards being a pain Midoriko?" Jou asked.

The older woman sighed. "I don't know what to do with them. If I wasn't a miko, heavens knows what they'd do..." Kirara mewed and rubbed against her cheek. Midoriko reached up and petted Kirara with a smile.

Mahado couldn't help but think about what would happen if Midoriko was in Egypt. Would she as she was or would she be like most of the others and cower in fear of men? He smiled when she petted her demon kitten. She seemed almost content with her musings.

"Alright, you guys ready to go hunting?" She asked.

"Yep!" The girl said.

"No problem..." Marik smirked.

Yami nodded as Mahado stay silent. Midoriko smiled at the priest before turning to Kagome. "Kagome you're with me. Jounouchi, you've got the back of the group while you..." She turned to the guards with a glare. "Middle..."

Kagome sweatdropped and laughed as the youkai guards quickly took their positions. '_All hail the youkai...cowards in front of the Great Midoriko-sama. You'd never guess that they are the top dogs of Inutaisho's father's army.'_

"Kagome!" Midoriko called. "Stay focus and come on!"

"Coming!" Kagome turned and ran to her teacher.

---

They walked around the forest around the outside of the castle. The Egyptians stayed close as Jounouchi seemed to hang back away from them. Frankly, they didn't understand the meaning of the hunts. They were bored and tired of waiting. Yami sighed and looked at Midoriko and Kagome. He realized they stopped causing their group to stop as well as Jou.

"Kagome?" Midoriko asked. Kagome turned as she looked up in the trees. Midoriko looked up and narrowed here eyes. "Jounouchi!" She whispered harshly.

Yami turned, but stopped when he saw that Jounouchi was already standing before Midoriko. Where did the blonde get that speed? He glanced at Mahado, who was at his side glancing around for danger. So his priest sensed it too.

"Something's here..." Isis whispered.

"Finally..." Marik said. Mana glared and smacked him.

Yami watched as Midoriko pointed into the trees. Jou went to Kagome and knelt down and wove his fingers together. Kagome put a foot on Jou's hand as she used his shoulders to steady her. When she nodded Jou thrusted Kagome up into the foliage, before he jumped up after her.

"Midoriko..." Mahado whispered as the elder miko walked closer to the group, while watching the trees. She ignored Mahado as she whispered to the guards. The Priest frowned and walked closer to the Pharaoh. "Mana, Isis, Marik...stay closer to me." He whispered. The younger kids quickly moved closer to Mahado.

Midoriko glanced at Mahado as the shadows started to shift. '_It seems he's the one that has the most control...'_ She thought. '_Mahado...you are more than you let on. I'll have to keep my eye on you.'_ She watched as his fingers twitched as the shadows moved. '_He's holding back. He knows that this is our hunt. Hm...he's reserving his energy for actual danger...good boy.'_ The group jumped as a large being dropped from the trees beside them. Mahado pushed them away from it as they looked at it. It looked like a bird...but more grotesque. It had a cut in its neck and slash marks in its bosom. Kagome dropped down soon after, with Jounouchi soon after. Jounouchi held another bird and threw it with the other. This one had teeth markings around it's neck which was broken.

The young Pharaoh's eyes widened as Kagome turned to them with blood on her face. He glanced at Jounouchi to see that there was a lot more blood on him than her. Midoriko walked to Kagome and wiped the blood from her face. "Report..."

"Due east...there's more." Kagome replied. Midoriko nodded and headed in that direction. Kagome and Jounouchi followed. The guards stayed close to the Egyptians as they too had to follow.

Yami frowned as he watched Kagome walk. Her voice was different. It didn't hold the innocent tone it did before the hunt. Her posture was different too. He felt her to be more dangerous now than before. He glanced at Mahado. "Mahado...do you..."

"I suppose this is why she was hesitant to bring us." The older boy replied. Isis stepped closer to the young Pharaoh, after all she was the Priestess that was assign to protect him with Mahado. "Isis, be on guard..." The young girl nodded. She knew there was danger...she could almost see it.

A loud roar echoed through the air as the trees in front of them seemed to rip away leaving a bunch of demons.

"Kagome!" Midoriko called as she quickly grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. Kagome did the same and they aimed. "Outsides...make them cower." The young miko nodded as they sent their miko energy into their arrows. They released their arrows simultaneously. The flying arrows blazed through the sky in a trail of holy energy as they pierced through the demons and exploded. Half of the demons disintegrated, halving the force.

Jounouchi stood behind Kagome and growled. Kirara also growled from on top Midoriko's shoulder. Kagome frowned. "Jounouchi smells miasma..."

"As does Kirara..." Midoriko turned to the Egyptians. "I knew I should have left them behind."

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Shall we use the sacred arrows until they finish?"

"No...it would be a waste. I have a feeling the miasma would destroy the arrows before they reached, putting so much into the act that it would be poisonous for even the demons." Midoriko replied.

"We have to wipe out the legion before we return to the castle." Jounouchi said in a deeper voice.

Midoriko pulled out her sword. "Kagome, Jou fall back to the Egyptians. I don't trust the guards to protect them. Send half of them up to me. Kirara go with them and take the younger two into the air."

Kagome nodded and looked at Jounouchi. The young boy picked up Kagome and raced back to the Egyptians. Kirara quickly bound behind them and crashed into Mahado's leg. The young priest knelt down and picked up the kitten as Yami went to Kagome as Jounouchi let her down.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as Jounouchi went to talk to the guards.

"Midoriko wants us to protect you. You guys are shadow users right? You all can fight right?" Kagome asked.

"Isis and I can..." Mahado replied as he scratched Kirara behind the ears. The kitten purred under his fingers despite the current situation.

"Kirara!" Kagome called. Kirara jumped out of Mahado's hands and quickly changed in a burst of flames.

"Ahh!" Mana hid behind Yami looking up at Kirara. Kagome patted Kirara's head and whispered to her. The large neko nodded and looked at the others.

Half the guards ran off as Jounouchi returned to Kagome's side.

"Marik, Mana, and Yami get on Kirara."

"What?" They asked.

"You have no weapons and you can't wield the shadows like Isis and Mahado. You must be safe. Kirara will make sure of that." Kagome turned slightly as she heard fighting. Midoriko and the guards had already begun. The guards that were left were making a wall to give them more time. "There's no time!"

Mahado grabbed Mana and pulled her over to the kitten. "No!" Mana clung to Mahado. "Please! Let me stay I'll be able to learn."

"This is not a time for learning Mana. Listen to Kagome and hang onto the kitten tightly." Mahado said as he lifted the young girl onto the cat.

Isis grabbed Marik and hugged him. "Be safe brother..." The young boy nodded and went to Mahado. The teen helped Marik onto the kitten and looked at the Pharaoh.

"Your Majesty..." Mahado tried, Yami was watching as Kagome and Jounouchi readied themselves. "Yami..."

"I'm staying..." Yami stated. Kagome and Jounouchi looked up from what they were doing at Yami.

"Stubborn..." Kagome said looking at Jou.

"Stupid..." The boy growled out.

"I like brave stupidity," Kagome crossed her arms looking pointedly at Jou. He blushes slightly and scratched his cheek. "Kirara you know what to do."

Kirara mewed and nudged Jou, before licking Kagome's hand. She took off into the sky and went about them. She stayed above them watching. Her keen red eyes straying to her mistress sometimes. She looked at the demons and felt the two children quiver on her back. Kirara mewed, as she prayed everything would be okay.

---

End of Chapter. Yep...that's about it.


	4. Desert Rose: Chapter 4

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 4_

Kagome finished firing her arrows into the crowd of demons and pulled out one of her chakrams. She ducked and twirled around to face the demon as she slashed at it with the heavy weapon. "Jou!" She called as the demons began to over crowd her. She ducked and dodged as she evaded their attacks. "Jou!" Kagome turned, only to see a demon in her face. Her eyes widened, but before she could utter a word something landed on the demon.

Jounouchi ripped his knife out of the demon's head and stood up on it looking at Kagome with molten gold eyes. "This is getting to be too much." He said.

"I know...we got to finish it." Kagome turned and saw Mahado pull a shadow barrier around Yami before attacking another demon and killing it. Isis was a few feet away doing the same.

"I can't change before them..." Jounouchi's voice growled out.

"I know..." Kagome put a hand to her head. "Find Midoriko...we need to stop this now." Jounouchi nodded before running off. Kagome turned and whacked a demon away from her. She raced over to Mahado as she pulled out her other Chakram and flicked her wrists, making the blades spin out half way into fans.

Yami ducked and touched his necklace. He looked up as Mahado used the shadows to protect him while Isis attacked the demons. His eyes moved past his protectors to Kagome. He watched as she danced about with her weapons. Her chakrams opened like fans as she sliced each demon making her way to them. Yami's eyes trailed down her body. Her graceful movements allowed her to weave through the attacks of the demon and land her own.

"Mahado, Isis, Yami are you guys alright?" Kagome asked as she landed near them.

"This is getting tiring..." Isis replied. "Is there no way to end it?" She ducked and raised a hand causing the shadows to attack a demon.

"I don't know..." Kagome said. "The demons seem to be moving away from us though."

Mahado stood up and walked to Yami. "Are you alright sa-nesew?" He asked. Yami looked at the teen and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay thanks to you Mahado." Yami smiled. Mahado gave a small smile back before turning to Kagome.

"What do you think the demons are after?" Mahado asked.

Kagome put a hand to her chin and thought to herself. What would they be after? It couldn't be Jounouchi...he's too dangerous when he's in this state and none of the guards are that special. She gasped as it came to her.

"Kuso!" Kagome yelled as she quickly turned around and ran where she sent Jou. Isis, Mahado, and Yami quickly chased after her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Isis called out.

"They're after it!" The miko yelled. "Midoriko-sama's in danger!"

"What!" Mahado asked. His speed immediately increased as he ran beside her. "What do you mean she's in danger?"

Kagome didn't say anything as they got to the other group. They saw the guards and Jou, but no Midoriko. Kagome quickly searched around, killing demons along the way. Mahado was beside her as Isis was protecting Yami behind them.

A loud roar and a bright light attracted everyone's eyes. A demon held Midoriko in a vice grip and raised her to its face. She glared definitely at the demon. She squirmed and managed to get one hand free just as the demon cut her suit to expose the jewel hanging on her breast.

"Shikon!" It roared. Midoriko narrowed her eyes and grabbed the demon's hand. She let loose her miko energy in a mass quantity. The energy surged like lightning into the demon, purifying it. Midoriko was dropped from the air as the hand disappeared. When she hit the ground Midoriko rolled forward and ended up on one knee as her other foot was planted on the ground. "DIE!" She looked up to see the demon let loose an energy attack.

Before Midoriko could even summon her holy powers, a shadow barrier appeared around her shielding her from the attack. She turned to see Mahado racing toward her. "Mahado..." Midoriko said. Mahado put the barrier down and walked to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Midoriko stood and held her one arm. "You're hurt..."

"I'm fine." She turned so her arm was hidden by her body. "We need to find the leader..."

"Sensei!" Kagome called as she pointed to a mass of purple and black that was heading toward them. Midoriko's eyes widened. She quickly pulled out a mask and pushed it onto Mahado's face.

"What are you---" Midoriko finished tying the mask onto Mahado's face.

"Keep the mask on, there's a poison mist coming toward us." She said.

"What about you?" The young priest ask reaching up to undo the mask. Midoriko's gentle hands stopped him.

"I have to protect royals and their court before my own life. That means you..." She smiled at him and looked up. "Kagome seems to be doing the same." Mahado turned to see Kagome giving Isis a spare mask as Yami had on hers.

"Don't you have a spare?" Mahado asked turning back toward her. Midoriko shook her head. "Why not?"

"Kagome carries Jounouchi's that's why." She grabbed his hand and ran toward the others. She whistled as they got to the others. Kirara came down from the skies with Mana and Marik on her back.

"We don't have time to run..." Kagome said. Yami was behind her with the mask on.

"Kirara will be able to out race the miasma." Midoriko said as she walked to the creature. Putting a hand on Kirara's fur she looked at the Egyptians. "Kirara will take you back to the castle."

Isis gasped. "You're not going to try to run?"

"We have a duty to uphold," Midoriko replied. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Plus if I return with you guys injured what do you think happens? Now come on..." The miko picked up the small priestess and put her behind her brother. "Remember to hang on tight okay?"

Mahado frowned under the mask as Midoriko put Isis on the cat. She had no regard for her own safety at all. He understood though...he glanced at Yami. She was doing her duty to her country. He looked back at Midoriko to see blood running off her fingertips of her one arm. His eyes widened slightly. She won't be able to fight at full strength injured like that.

"I'm staying..." Yami said. Kagome looked at him with round eyes.

"We can't protect you if you stay, you understand that right?" Midoriko replied. Yami nodded and stared at Midoriko with stern eyes. Kagome was about to protest.

"I'll stay to protect him." Mahado said. Kagome and Midoriko turned their heads to Mahado. "I'm the strongest between Isis and myself. I'm better suited to stay."

"Sensei..." Kagome saw the look in Midoriko's eyes.

"Fine...you danger your own lives at your own risk." The older miko closed her eyes. "Kirara, get back to the castle. Keep those tree safe." The neko rubbed its head against Midoriko's injured arm. Midoriko smiled and ran her hand through Kirara's mane. "I'll be okay...go before it's too late." Kirara nodded and raced off before taking flight.

"Jou!" Kagome cried. Midoriko turned just in time to see the young man before he skid into the ground. His body dug into the dirt as he stopped a few feet from them.

"Kagome watch out!" Yami cried as the miasma finally settled over them. Midoriko put a hand over her arm and hissed in pain. Mahado grabbed his prince and pulled a shadow barrier around them.

Midoriko ran forward to Kagome as she pulled Jounouchi from the ground. The young boy grunted in pain as he opened his golden eyes and growled. The fight was getting ridiculous.

"Kagome, Jounouchi...protect me as I concentrate." Midoriko said. The two children nodded and got up. They went to each side of Midoriko a few feet away and fought off the demons that tried to attack.

Mahado and Yami watched as Midoriko knelt down slowly. Her hands were together as in a praying stance as she concentrated. A lavender glow surrounded her body and pulsed around her. Mahado felt the power that Midoriko gave off and was amazed by it. She was stronger than anyone back home...it was stronger than anything he ever felt.

Kagome kicked away a demon as she turned to Midoriko. She frowned as she saw the expression on her teacher's face. She was using the last of her strength for this attack. Kagome ducked and flipped backward over a demon that tried to surprise her and quickly attacked it with her chakrams.

Suddenly, Midoriko's eyes opened with an eerie glow to them. Her body pulsed with energy that purified all the miasma in the area. The guards realized what was happening and quickly made themselves scarce as Midoriko pointed her hands, which were still in the praying position, toward the masses of demons coming toward them. A wave of purifying energy swept through that direction destroying and killing all the demons. Midoriko waited until she felt the aura of which the miasma was admit from was destroy before she let her concentration fall.

Kagome smiled as the last of the demons fell and became ash under the purification in the air. The guards were lucky ones...they had special weapons forged with immunity powers against Midoriko's powers. This secret only belonged to the Western lands.

"Kagome..." Midoriko's soft voice called. Kagome flipped her chakrams closed and put them at her sides as she raced to her teacher. She helped Midoriko to sit down properly and smiled.

"You did it again sensei." She said as Jounouchi walked to them with Mahado and Yami behind him.

"The guards are scouting making sure all the demons were killed." Jounouchi said. Midoriko nodded as she concentrated on breathing calmly.

"Will she be alright?" Mahado asked. Kagome nodded.

"She just used up a bit more energy than she should have." She explained. Yami walked up to Kagome and pulled out a cloth hankerchief. He began to wipe off the blood that was on her face. Kagome stared at him with a frown.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Yami said as he smiled. Kagome smiled slightly and looked back at Midoriko.

The young woman tried to stand but her knees buckled under her. Mahado quickly put his arms around her to hold he up. Midoriko blushed slightly, since his hands were around her waist. This caused Jounouchi to snicker slightly. She stood up straight and nodded slightly to Mahado, showing him she could at least stand.

"Can we go home? I want to bathe!" Kagome said as she looked down at herself. "God, I look like Princess Abi."

"But Princess Abi doesn't have an adorable face Kago-chan." Jounouchi replied. Kagome blushed.

"Well Jounouchi, at least she is adorable in anything she wears." Midoriko responded.

Mahado and Yami smiled to themselves. They supposed this is how the three ease their minds from thinking about the things they did during hunts. It made them wonder if the three hold any kind of guilt, sorrow for what they do?

"Wouldn't be talking Midoriko...you're shirt is practically coming off." Jounouchi smirked as the elder female blushed and put a hand to her cleavage, trying to hide it. She glared and bopped Jou in the head as the guards came back.

"Miko-sama, we found this in the distance..." The guard held out a broken wooden doll with a long hair wrapped around it. With just a touch, Midoriko watched the doll turn to ash.

Frowning, she put a hand to her chin. Her dark violet eyes looked up from her musings as she looked at the children. Smiling she finally spoke. "Let us return home. The young ones are obviously tired and Kagome and Jou are in dire need of a bath." Kagome cheered and danced around slightly.

"What of our weapons?" Jou said making Kagome stop and groan.

"You have to remind her..." Yami chuckled as Kagome groaned again.

Midoriko shook her head. "I'll clean them tonight. Just make sure you guys get to bed properly."

"Hai!" Both kids nodded as they set off the follow the guards that began to leave. Kagome grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him along.

"You did very well and you were very brave." Midoriko said as she and Mahado brought up the rear.

"As were you..." Mahado replied. He noticed that Midoriko was still shaky but didn't comment. He also noticed the blood on Midoriko's arm did not stop bleeding. He wanted to comment but something held him back. So they walked in silence back to the castle.

----

Midoriko smiled as Yami frowned when Kagome and Jounouchi went into the same bathing room. She explained on how after hunts, the two children needed to comfort each other. She has said, "Don't worry about it, they only consider each other as family, siblings if you are that worried." Yami had only nodded and went off the bed leaving the experienced hunters to their devices and routines.

It was late and the children had been kind enough to leave their weapons in the dojo for Midoriko to clean. She had finished cleaning Jou's knife and Kagome's chakrams. She was putting the finishing touches on her sword. The moonlight shines off the silver blade brilliantly as she put the cloth down. Midoriko walked with silent footsteps to the weapons and placed her sword in its sheath before setting it down again. Her job was finished for the night...it was time to relax.

Turning, Midoriko went to her room. In her room, she laid out a yukata for herself on her bedding. She stood and walked to her full length mirror. Slowly kneeling before it, she lit the candles that surrounded it. She looked down at the water in the basin before her. Midoriko touched the small round jewel on her neck before touching the water, chanting.

Dark eyes peered through the cracked of the door. Mahado frowned as he watched Midoriko. How could she be so careless to leave the door open? He had wanted to go to the dojo to help her with the weapons, but it seems that her experience allowed her to deal with the task swiftly. He was wandering by her room when he heard her chanting and decided to watch.

The water in the bowl rose and formed a young male spirit. His being was entirely composed of water as he swirled around Midoriko. The water spirit's body was half fish from the waist and below. He had fins sprouting from the top of his head as his hair was cut below his chin.

It held a hand to Midoriko, helping her rise to her feet. It sat in front of her as she stripped out of her slayer outfit and stood before it nude.

Behind the door, Mahado's cheeks turned red as his eyes roamed her backside. What in Ra's name was she doing?

The water spirit swirled around Midoriko's body, touching. It kissed her arm, caressed her stomach, swept past her legs. She let it touch whereever it wished without complaint. Midoriko could feel the wounds that she hide from the children heal under the cool touch of the water spirit. When all was healed and done, the water spirit floated in front of her. She bowed her head in thanks as the water spirit disappeared from her presences leaving nothing but a normal basin full of water. Standing nude in front of her mirror, she sighed as she closed her eyes. Her physical wounds were healed, but there was little the spirit could do for her mental ones.

Midoriko's eyes snapped opened as she jumped when warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

"I knew your wounds were extensive..." His voice was deep and husky against her ear. "But if I had known there were more, I would have made sure..."

"You are kind Mahado..." She cut him off. She smiled slightly as she stared at their reflection in the mirror. Mahado put a hand over the scar on her left breast, over her heart. She reached up and touched his hand.

"This wound..." His voice was questioning.

"My body is scarred for the jewel." She moved her hand up to her collar and touched the jewel. Midoriko watched his eyes in the mirror as they stared at the reflection of the small jewel. "Would you deny me my duty?"

Mahado was silent as he reached up to touch the jewel. Midoriko frowned. The jewel's power called in a great many to it, whether good or evil. Now it is doing the same for Mahado. "I'm sorry..." She began to say, but stopped when Mahado took her hand and closed it around the jewel.

"I do not desire something that powerful. My soul isn't strong enough to tame it as yours is. But..." He slowly turned Midoriko around and stared at her. "My desire belongs with it's protector." Midoriko's eyes widened as Mahado leaned down and graced his lips on hers. She hesitated before closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of his lips. The young woman wrapped her arms around the young man. But as her mind caught up with the events, Midoriko pulled away slowly and shook her head.

"I can't..." She whispered lowing her head allowing her forehead to rest on his chest. "I can't..." An unknown tear made it's way down her face.

Mahado frowned and put a finger under her chin. Pulling it up, he allowed their eyes to meet. Wiping the tear away, he gently kissed her eyelids. He led her to her bedding and picked up her yukata. Gently wrapping it around her shoulders and covering her nudity, he smiled down at her. "My goddess..." He whispered. "I will have you one day...so I swear." Mahado murmured as he leaned down to kiss her one more time.

Midoriko has briefly closed her eyes but when they were open again, he was gone. She tied her yukata tightly around her body and crawled into her bedding. Turning onto her side, she looked out the window to the moon. "Tsuki-hime...onegai. Set me free..." Midoriko allowed nineteen years of cries fall from her face as the silence of the moonlight drifted her off the sleep.

---

Kirara shook her head as she stepped through the door. She turned and shut the door with her head before looking over to her mistress. Kirara mewed as she saw a spirit hanging over Midoriko. It turned to Kirara and smiled. Kirara watched as the spirit brushed away a few strands of hair. The kitten rushed to Midoriko when she saw the young miko's tear-stained face.

'_Tears are words the heart can't express...or so it is said.'_ The female spirit said as she put her hand over the Shikon Jewel. '_A life of duty. That is what befalls the protector of the Shikon. A life of loneliness...'_

Kirara purred and curled up on the pillow beside Midoriko's head. She knew all too well the feeling her mistress was going through. Kirara thought back to when Midoriko and Queen Kitani found Kagome. The young baby had been abandoned and left for the wolves. Midoriko had lifted the baby into her arms and immediately fell in love with her. She begged and pleaded with the King to allow her to take care of Kagome. The King was shocked when he learned that Kagome didn't cry at night. Kirara remembered how happy Midoriko was that Kagome appeared.

'_Do not fret Kirara...Midoriko's heart will return to the way it was when Kagome was found.'_ The spirit said. Kirara looked up at the spirit and nodded once. '_Last night was the first step to renewal...'_

Kirara nodded again to the spirit. She knew the soul of love was right. She was after all Sakimitama, one of the four souls in the jewel. Kirara learned a long time again, when the jewel appeared that it was connected deeply with its protector until it is passed on.

Sakimitama was a woman with a delicate face and cherry pink lips. Her beauty was personified with the sine of her dark hair in the sunglish, which was pulled back into a traditional bun. Her ghostly appearance still showed her brilliant green eyes which smiled down at the young miko. Sakimitama wore a royal blue traditional kimono with white and pink cascading cherry blossoms and fans on it.

'_May the river that is love flow into her heart and help her over this terrible burden.'_ Sakimitama wished as she bent down and kissed Midoriko's forehead.

Kirara watched as Sakimitama's ghostly being slowly disappeared in the light that reflected off the jewel. She tilted her head as Midoriko groaned and turned on her side. The human opened one of her eyes and looked at her.

"Kirara..." She groaned. "Can't you go bother Kagome?" Kirara narrowed her eyes and stood up. She bent down in the pouncing pose and swung her tail back and forth. Kirara jumped onto Midoriko's head and nipped at her ear. "Hey!" Kirara continued to jump up and down moving from Midoriko's head to her stomach. "Okay, okay! I'm up." Midoriko sat up and rubbed her face. "Damn I feel tired..." Kirara mewed and looked at Midoriko with a sad expression. When will Midoriko have her break from duty?

---

Inutaisho sighed as he was in the hall with the young Egyptians. He was waiting with Jounouchi for Kagome and Midoriko to come before they went to breakfast. He growled his impatience and glared down the hall.

"Can't those two hurry?" Inutaisho murmured.

"Honestly Inutaisho you are impatient." Midoriko's voice called from down the hall. Kagome came walking down the hall holding Midoriko's hand as she did. Kagome wore a pure silk satin soft pastel pink kimono. It had white flowers and leaves on it. She had her hair back in a neat bun with chop sticks.

Mahado looked up and frowned at the older miko. Though her royal blue kimono with soaring cranes, swirls, and flowers looked absolutely stunning on her, she looked fatigued. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and her skin looked paler than normal. Her cat, Kirara, sat on her shoulder with a sad expression as it watched it's mistress.

"Midoriko are you well?" Yami asked. Midoriko nodded and smiled wearily at them.

"Don't worry, I just woke on the wrong side of the bedding." Midoriko said. "Shall we continue to the dining hall for breakfast?" Kagome frowned as her response as she looked at Yami. She turned and led Midoriko into the dining hall. Jounouchi glanced at Inutaisho who frowned at the young miko. Everyone soon followed the two women for breakfast.

Throughout breakfast Mahado would notice that Midoriko was purposely avoiding or brushing off his stares. Even Mana and Marik seemed to notice the distance that Midoriko put up. He began to noticed the slight droop in the young woman's eyes. Not even when the adults entered did she raise her head. Kagome would often whisper to her teacher, but Midoriko would just smile and sit a little straighter.

Kirara sat on Kagome's lap as Midoriko and the King were talking of security matters. Kitani had suggested that they have the meeting in the dining hall so as the child could get a feel for the policies they will take up on day.

"I still do not trust my life in a woman's hands. Yet you let her be your high guard and priestess." The Pharaoh had said. Both Kagome and Jounouchi looked at the Pharaoh as though he was crazy.

"With all due respects, Pharaoh..." Hiroma said. "Midoriko has kept my castle safe from harm for as long as she's been here. She can beat all my warriors with just her sword."

The Pharaoh just huffed and glared down the table at Midoriko. Kagome and Jou glared back as Midoriko closed her eyes in thought.

"Your majesty, if the Pharaoh is so uneased as my performance as guardian...perhaps I should step down for the remainder of their visit." She suggested.

"What?" Hiroma, Kitani, and Inutaisho were shocked. Midoriko never stepped down not even when the Northern Lands were here making the same arguement.

"No!" Kagome and Jounouchi shouted as they stood. "Midoriko-sensei, you can't possibly think that."

Midoriko looked at the two children. "Manners..."

"Sorry Midoriko-sama..." They both replied and sat back down. Midoriko closed her eyes again as she listened.

Isis and Mana frowned as they glanced at each other. They looked up at Midoriko. She was the woman they aspired to be, but what made her want to back down from her position.

Yami looked at Mahado. He gave an incline of his head against the priest if he knew what was wrong. Mahado shook his head and shrugged. He didn't know either. Both boys looked down to that Pharaoh Akunumkanon's eyes were wide with shock.

"Would you do that woman?" He asked.

"My duty is to protect the royal family and their guests. If I should displease the guests as being the High Guardian, then I will gladly step down." Midoriko said. Yami's father looked pleased, he grinned with victory. "But..." The grin disappeared.

Kagome and Jounouchi grinned. Midoriko never backs down!

"But?" Akunumkanon drawled out.

"If you doubt my ability to protect and fight..." Midoriko opened her eyes and narrowed them on the Pharaoh.

Mahado watched as the Pharaoh recoiled slightly at the look. What was in her eyes that scared him?

"Perhaps we can settle this arguement with a duel of sorts." The miko said.

Hiroma raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife. They smelt the weariness that was coming off of her. They also were told my the servants that she had Kagome help her walk to the dining room.

"Midoriko are you sure a duel would be wise?" Inutaisho asked.

Midoriko smiled at the young prince. "Inutaisho-sama, do you doubt me?"

"No..." Inutaisho frowned as Midoriko twisted his words around.

"Against who though? One of your own. Surely they might decieve me and cower in your presence." The Pharaoh replied.

"Then one of yours then..." Hiroma said knowing Midoriko's intentions. "Chose your warrior."

"My Pharaoh, let me." Shada said glaring at Midoriko. "I wish to test her power."

"Then the players are set. Let the game begin." Akunumkanon said as he stood. Shimon and Shada followed him out.

Inutaisho stood up and threw his napkin on the table. "I will prepare the dojo."

"Inutaisho-kun wait for me!" Kagome said stand up with Kirara in her arms. She raced after the Prince as he left. Jounouchi stood and bowed before following them.

"Yami-kun, could you leave us?" Hiroma asked as he looked at Midoriko. Yami nodded. The others rose and bowed their heads before leaving. Yami got up with Mahado. The young boy was staring at Midoriko as she kept her head down. He frowned. Yami pulled Mahado leaving the miko with her King and Queen.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Kitani asked her. "We can smell your weariness...your fatigue. You are not well enough to be doing this."

"I realize what I am doing." Midoriko challenged.

The King's fist slammed onto the table. The human girl calmly looked at her King.

"You do not have to prove your worth to those Egyptians." He growled out. "I will not have you harm yourself in such a battle."

"The proclaimation has been made," Midoriko stood. "You cannot retrieve it. I will do what I must."

Kitani touched her husband's hand frowning. "As you wish Midoriko, it would be best if you change before the match."

---

Midoriko sighed as she closed the door to her room. She had a pair of baggy pants on underneath a Canton Long Cheongsam dress. It was black with silver cascading plum blossoms. As she made her way to the dojo, she felt herself grow heavy with each step. Midoriko frowned as she was beginning to doubt herself.

"Shada plays by dirty rules..." A voice said before behind her. She stopped as Mahado stepped out from the shadows. "He will play mind tricks with the darkness he wields."

"I don't need your help." Midoriko replied. Mahado walked to her and touched her arm gentle.

"You don't have to do this..."

"I never back down..."

"What do you gain by doing this?" Mahado asked spinning her around. He slammed her against the wall and glared. "What is so damn important about this?"

Midoriko stared at him and raised a hand to his cheek. "I am a warrior. As a warrior, your Pharaoh's disrespect of my gender bruised my honor and pride. I will redeem myself in front of his eyes." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I will be fine."

Mahado sighed and nodded stepping away from her. "Just don't over do it."

Midoriko smiled. Mahado returned it, but in a small twitch of his lips. She nodded quickly made her way to the dojo with Mahado behind her.

When she entered Mahado went to Yami and stood beside him. Midoriko went to her King and bowed. "Shall we commence this endeavor your majesty?"

"You may..." Hiroma said then he whispered to her. "If things get out of hand, we're stepping in." Midoriko just held his hard gaze with defiance as she turned to Shada, who was ready for battle.

"Let us test your power." Shada said.

"Yes...let's." Midoriko spoke as she got into position.

Kagome bit her lip and grabbed Jou's hand as she felt the rise in power. This was going to be some power of magic...as well as wills.

----

Chapter End.


	5. Desert Rose: Chapter 5

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 5_

Midoriko felt the muscle under here eye twitch slightly as the powers rose in the room. Shada is certainly powerful. She felt his power raise trying to top hers, but she retailated by raising hers.

Suddenly, Shada rushed forward in a blur of shadows and elbowed Midoriko in the gut. Her eyes widened as she skidded back and fell to one knee. She underestimated the speed of a shadow master. She saw Shada come at her again. Raising her arms, Midoriko blocked and countered attack. Shada blocked her counter and raised a leg to kick hers out to make her lose balance. Midoriko raised her other leg and crossed it over the other blocking the kick.

"Checkmate..." Shada said thinking she couldn't move. Midoriko grin as she put the foot down that was blocking his and spun on it. She pulled her hands back and kicked her free leg out. Shada backed off grabbing the foot grinning slightly. "Shall we stop this now?" The young miko balance herself on her one leg, before jumping over the one that was held and kicking Shada in the jaw. She spun and caught herself on her hands as she cushioned her fall to the ground. She flipped her hair from her eyes and looked up at Shada.

Shada put a hand to his lip to see blood on his fingers. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Midoriko. She fliped over herself and stood elegantly before turning to Shada.

"Enough games Shada!" The Pharaoh shouted from across the room. Shada stepped back and raised his hand beside his face. The shadows rages and started to grow. Midoriko stepped back with a frown. She heard a scream when the shadows finally consumed the room closing everything into darkness.

Midoriko shivered as she got a chill from the darkness. '_This must be the Shadow Realm I've read about..it's more chilling than I realised._' Midoriko suddenly felt herself flying upwards before she came crashing back down.

"Hope you are not afraid of the dark Priestess." Shada's voice said echoing in the darkness. Midoriko stood only to have a fist hit her jaw and a kick to her stomach. She didn't make a sound as she was thrown of her feet into a wall. Crawling to her knees she put her hand on the wall and shook off the shakiness.

"Of course, I'm not afraid of the darkness." Midoriko said as she looked up from the ground. "Because even in the dark, there is light!" Her eyes flared into glowing lavender spheres as her body emitted a bright white glow. It illuminated the whole area, allowing Midoriko to see everything.

"What the..." Shada said becoming still with shock.

"Even the darkest shadows are afraid of just a bit of light." Midoriko said calmly as she raised a hand. "They fear it as you should..." In a flash of light, Shada was on the ground beaten. As Midoriko stood in the corner watching as the light withdrew into her body.

"Amazing..." Shimon said as he walked to Shada to make sure he was okay. "Young lady you have unimaginable power..."

Kagome smiled and gave Jounouchi a high five. "Midoriko-sama won!"

Inutaisho looked at his father who smiled weakly at him. "Midoriko is something else." Hiroma said.

Yami turned to Isis and Mana. "I see why you idolize her." The two nodded and giggled. Marik just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"She's okay for a woman..." Mana's shoe land on Marik's face followed by Isis's.

"She has amazing skill and stamina..." Yami said turning back to the two fighters. Shada was brought to his feet by Shimon who congratulated him on a good fight. Yami turned his red eyes to Kagome who was walking to her teacher who still hadn't moved. "Why hasn't Midoriko moved?"

"Something's wrong..." Mahado said before walking away.

"Midoriko-sama! You won! You won!" Kagome cheered. She slowly stopped as she got closer to her sensei. She saw that Midoriko's eyes were blank as she was sweating. "Midori---"

"I'm fine..." Midoriko immediately said. Her eyes returned to normal as she looked at the young girl. "I just need to rest."

"Do so, you've done a very good job Midoriko-san." Hiroma said. Midoriko gave a small tilt of her head before heading out. A cold wind swept through her senses making her spin around. Her reflexes picked up as she saw the shadows come hurtling toward her. Raising her hand, her sword came hurtling toward her. She grabbed it and purified the blade as she cut through the raging darkness. Barely hearing Kagome shout, Midoriko found herself low on the ground with her right leg stretched out in front of her with her blade pointed up at Shada. Mahado was beside Shada, holding the man as Midoriko held the blade to him.

"Most dishonorable...you dare attack me from behind?" Midoriko said.

"I apologize Priestess, Shada does not like to lose." Shimon said with a deep bow. "Especially to woman."

"I understand that, but to try to blind side me with shadows." The young girl stood, allowing the blade to return to normal. "Do not try undermine my senses." She said.

Mahado slowly released Shada and glared at the older man. When he looked back at Midoriko. "Are you alright?"

"Fine...Jou," She called turning around to the young boy.

"Hai?" He asked walking to her.

Midoriko smiled and bent down a bit holding her sword out to him. "Can you take my sword back to its sheath?" Jounouchi nodded and grabbed the sword delicately before heading toward the weapons wall. She glanced the Egyptians before looking to Kagome then Hiroma. She bowed. "I will wash up and take my rest."

They nodded and watched Midoriko walk out. Kagome frowned as Yami walked up to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Kagome nodded as she hugged Kirara to her chest.

"I've never seen sensei that tired before..."

"Tired?" Yami asked.

Kagome nodded. "Her light wasn't as bright as it should have been and her movements were slower and sluggish."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Midoriko will be alright." Yami said. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Mahado sneak out to chase after Midoriko. He smiled when he looked down at Kagome who was giggling. So...she knew too, he wondered who else knew.

---

Midoriko put a hand to her head as she sat in the hot spring. Something was affecting her in the worst way possible but she didn't know what. Her hand slipped from her head to the jewel hanging around her neck. Her sense told her something was pulling at the jewel. Midoriko sighed and shook her hair out. "No rest for the weary..." She murmured before summerging herself to wash her hair. She surfaced again shook her head a bit. Going to the edge, Midoriko allowed herself to relax in the silence and the warmth of the water that surrounded her. She laid her head in her arms as her conscious slipped from this realm.

Mahado stepped out from the darkness. He walked to Midoriko and knelt down beside her. Pushing dark hair from her eyes, Mahado sat and watched over his goddess. His hand carressed her cheek as he watched her breath in deeply. Midoriko's weariness was now more prominent. Dark rings stood out against her skin. Her furrowed eyebrows gave signs of bad dreams also. Palming her cheek, Mahado leaned forward and put his lips by her ear.

"It's not good to fall asleep in the bathing water." He whispered trying to rouse her up.

What he didn't expect was her to reply. "It is not proper for a man to be in the same bathing area as the woman." She lifted her head and looked straight up at Mahado. "You don't like following the rules do you?"

He smirked. "I like bending them to my liking."

"Like your Prince who sneaks out of his room at night to go talk with Kagome." Midoriko said as she sat up straighter.

"How did you--"

"I'm the Guardian of the Royal Family and this castle. It's my business to know."

"What else do you know?" Mahado asked. Midoriko smirked and put a hand to Mahado's face, turning it away from her playfully as she got out of the water. Mahado heard her laugh as she dried off and pull on a robe.

"Would you escort me to my room?" Midoriko asked. Mahado turned to her and blushed slightly. She was holding the robe closed just above her chest. It fell off her shoulders, as the sash covered the lower essentials but opened up to show off her legs. She walked over to him and put two fingers under his chin. She slowly pulled his chin up to meet her face. "Eyes up here, not down there."

"Will you punish me if I don't behave?" Mahado asked as he watched her turn and walk away.

"Perhaps..." She smiled before disappearing out the door. The younger priest smiled and followed soon after.

----

Kagome smiled as a knock came from her door. She opened it quickly to reveal Yami. He quickly walked in and smiled at her.

"You're early tonight." She said as she closed the door.

"Well I wanted to ask you about Midoriko." Yami said as he sat in front of the small fireplace Kagome had.

"Oh! Is this about Mahado and her?" Kagome asked sitting beside him. "I think it's kind of cute."

Yami nodded slightly. "So you did noticed his behavior." He said as he put a hand to his chin.

"You didn't?" Kagome blinked. "You know he likes sensei right? Like as in love at first sight."

"Aie, I realized that." Yami replied looking up at Kagome. "But does Midoriko feel the same? I do not wish to have Mahado's feelings unreturned."

Kagome folded her hands together as she turned to the fire. "Midoriko-sama had told me once that mikos like us could never fall in love. We are bound by our power and constrained by duties ."

"She's never loved?" The young prince asked. He watched Kagome stand up and go to her side table. She pulled out a drawing and walked back over to Yami showing him. It was of Midoriko. Her back was toward them as she stood in a field of red flowers. She was brushing her hair behind her ear as her other hand held her sword which had red petals falling from it.

"She looks so young..." Yami said.

"That was painted by a rogue painter who was passing by a few years ago. He was passing the battle field that Midoriko had been in after a fight. He told me she looked like the Goddess of Death...or perhaps Devil of Justice." Kagome replied. "Either way, they both involved killing. She...once I was passing by her room and she was talking to herself or perhaps to Kirara, but Midoriko said that she had too much blood."

"Too much blood?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"On her hands, she said she had too much blood on her hands to ever be loved. What man would want a woman who has killed more than samurais, ninjas and most other warriors?" Kagome took the picture back and looked at it. "Midoriko always held an aura of sadness around her, but she's never let anyone in enough to tell them what's wrong. Not even me."

Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mahado's changing that. Isn't he?" She nodded.

"I suppose. I just wish Midoriko will find some on she's loves." Kagome sighed.

"I think she has." Yami said. Kagome turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow. "I think Mahado is the apple of Midoriko's eye."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite..."

"Then what do we do?" The young girl asked. "I don't want neither of them to be alone."

"All will be well. Perhaps...we should help them move along?" Yami smirked.

Kagome grinned. "How so?"

"Well my dear, we should first..."

----

Akunumkanon sat in his room looking at Shimon and Shada. Midoriko was indeed strong, she showed them that, but he would not be bested by a woman.

"She is indeed strong Shada, I admire her strength." Shimon said. "But perhaps we should not push our luck." He patted the warrior's shoulder.

"You really think she could decimate our forces?" Shada asked attracting the Pharaoh's attention.

"If given reason, probably. This woman does not seem like one to just go off on a killing spree. If you harm her or her loved ones, perhaps...but not just to prove a point." Shimon said as he looked at his king. "We should be wary around her."

"Perhaps...I will see if she is really one to fear after the party tomorrow night." Akunumkanon said. "Only then will we know if this priestess is as strong as the servants seem to think."

---

A servant knocked on Kagome's door, disturbing the plotting inside.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she stood.

"Kagome-san, Jounouchi has requested your assistance." The servant said. Yami raised an eyebrow as Kagome flew across the room and opened the door.

"Is he alright?"

The servant nodded. "Quite. He just said that he need his..." The servant's voice lowered so only Kagome could hear. "As to help him with his dilemma."

"I see..." Kagome chuckled as she pulled on a haori over her yukata. She turned to Yami and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Yami-kun, but I must leave. She will show you back to your room." She turned and bowed before the servant before scurrying off. Yami stood and walked to the door as he saw Kagome run off. She turned the corner in a flutter of fabric before disappearing.

"Sir, may I led you back to your chambers now?" The servant asked with a bow. Yami smiled and bowed back.

"Yes thank you." He replied. He turned back to where Kagome disappeared. What could Jounouchi possibly need help with?

---

Kagome giggled again as she ran out of the palace into the woods. It made her laugh at how Jounouchi depended on her to get through his change. She broke through the forestry to a lake with a few random rocks all around it. "Jou?" She asked as she looked around. A growl from behind the rocks signaled her that Jounouchi was hiding behind there. Kagome ran over to the rocks and found Jounouchi there holding himself as though to keep himself hidden.

"Kagome?" He asked in a husky growl.

"I'm here Katsuya..." Kagome said as she knelt beside the young boy, using his first name. "You can change now...you can shift. I'm here."

Jounouchi nodded. Breathing in slowly, he let the energy he held in out. Kagome cringed as she heard bones popping and growing. She sat where she was dutifully as his skin seemed to come off in a slide of goo. Jounouchi's head went back, his eyes closed as though in pain. He curled his body down before it arched back again. This time was it went back, his head snapped up and he howled as his fur showed through the goo and skin.

Kagome smiled and stood up. She walked to the now transformed werewolf and put a hand on his furry head. Jounouchi tilted his head up so that his muzzle would bump into Kagome's arm as he whined.

"Come on Katsuya, let's get you cleaned up." She said as she ran her hand through his hair. Jounouchi nodded as he stood up on his legs. Kagome grabbed his arm carefully and led him to the water. He whined and whimpered as his feet his the water. "I know it's cold Katsuya but we have to get this stuff off." He tried to resist, but Kagome calmed him enough to bring him in. "Don't worry Katsuya," She said as she ran her hand through his wet fur. "Once we clean this stuff, I can let you roam."

Jounouchi purred happily as Kagome ran her hand through his fur. Yes, Kagome would always be there for him. She was his Alpha and Lupa, and she would always be there for him no matter what.

---

Mahado and Midoriko walked down a corridor with many windows. The young man kept his eyes on Midoriko's back as she walked a bit ahead of him. With each passing window, moonlight would spill onto her milky skin before disappearing with the shadows. He felt his heart reach for Midoriko. He could tell that even though she was a being of light, she was most comfortable in the night. Mahado watched as her body languaged portrayed her position. She was guarded at all sides, despite being tired. Yet...he noticed her hips had a slight sway in them as she walked ahead of him.

"I do believe looking at my ass the whole time qualifies you as a pervert Mahado." Midoriko said, not even looking back. Mahado blinked and blushed a bit.

"Well the extra effort you are putting in your walking, they seem to be attracting my eyes." Mahado replied. Midoriko smiled and stopped. She turned to him, holding her robe tighter to her chest. Mahado's eyes were drawn to her throat as the Shikon Jewel seemed to glow in the moonlight she stopped in. Her very being radiated in the moonlight like a goddess. Her dark eyes seemed to glow with mirth as they looked at him.

Midoriko watched the boy in the shadows. They seemed to cling to him as if they were alive. She smiled at Mahado as he stared at her with concerned eyes. He was truly a gentleman and warrior. Perhaps men from Egypt weren't so bad. Look at the young prince they have, he and Kagome seem to be doing very well. She chuckled.

"Is everything alright?" Mahado asked stepping closer to her. This meant he stepped into the moonlight. Though he gave the shadows life and they give him strength, the moonlight gave him beauty and he gave it elegance.

"I'm just amusing myself with thoughts." She said with a smile. Mahado returned it. He was about to say something, but a howl interrupted him. He jumped slightly at the abruptness and looked out the window.

Another howl followed.

"What was that..."

"Damn that boy, I told him to wait..." Midoriko murmured to herself looking out the window. She didn't realize she was speaking out loud. "I hope he is with her..."

"Midoriko?" Mahado narrowed his eyes slightly realizing Midoriko knew what it was.

The miko turned to him. "Don't worry about it, it won't be able to breach the castle's defenses." She told him. Midoriko turned and continued to walk as though the howling didn't continue.

Mahado followed slowly watching her back. She knew what it was...She knew who it was. There was a great many secrets in this castle. Mahado intended to find them out.

---

A bit uneventfuly in someway, yet stirring in others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Desert Rose: Chapter 6

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 6_

Yami awoke the next morning with a start. He put his hand on his puzzle and frowned. That dream was more of a nightmare. Everything was taken over by the shadow realm. As if something with an evil dark heart was tampering with the shadows. He wondered why he had that nightmare. Surely nothing could penetrate Midoriko's power.

Rubbing his eyes, Yami got up to clean and prepared himself for the day. After getting dressed, he headed toward Kagome's room. He saw that Midoriko was there with an amused expression on her face. Yami quickly hid himself to watch the scene.

"I'm glad you were with him, I'm not too sure I could of handled that boy roaming last night." Midoriko told the younger girl.

Kagome smiled. "It was nothing, I did enjoy the second bath. Plus he hunted, so the kitchen staff has some food for the servants tonight when they eat."

"You care so much for others...it's a wonder you are not a saint Kagome." The older laughed silently.

"Midoriko-sama, that means I care for you too." That silenced the woman all together. "Tell me what's wrong, please..."

The warrior-miko sighed as she patted Kirara's head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she spoke. "My duty is finally weighing it's burden on me Kagome." She said softly. She opened her dark purple eyes half mast and stared at nothing in particular. "The jewel needs purity to keep it clean. Purity does not grow out of the darkness...so it takes what it has."

"I know the exchange of the jewel with its protector, but..." Kagome trailed off.

"My powers are slowly draining with each day the shadow masters are here. With every step they take, the darkness in the castle lives. So many is one place...it is becoming stressing." Midoriko explained.

"Sensei, do you need to draw from..."

"No," Midoriko's eyes hardened. "I am not so weak as to resort to that Kagome, I will be fine. Plus to siphon that much from that realm is even exhausting than what I am doing." Kagome watched as her sensei smiled at her. "Now then, shall we go practice the dance for Inutaisho that we have been doing?"

"Yea!" Kagome said. Yami watched as she disappeared into her room and then came out wearing a traditional white kimono with red petals on it. "Do you think Inutaisho will like the dance we've prepared for him?"

"It depends...will you be wearing the kimono he got you?" Midoriko chuckled as Kagome blushed. She looked up and saw Yami's hair disappear around the corner. Uh oh...that wasn't suppose to be heard.

"Midoriko-chan?" Kagome asked, her silent question of are things alright hanging in the air.

"I'm fine, let's just get practicing."

---

Yami frowned as he went to the garden. From what Midoriko said, it seems Kagome likes Inutaisho. Yami shook his head and sighed. It was too good to be true...

"You know Midoriko was right, you thinking is a bad thing." Isis said as she stood beside her prince.

"Isis, where have you been?" Yami asked.

"Mana, Marik, and I have been in the library studying the books. Very intriguing I must say." Isis looked up at the sky. "Many of the books speak of demons and humans."

"Demons?" Yami asked.

The dark haired girl nodded. "But I did find an interesting book about Mikos." She glanced at the younger boy. "Did you know that they have the power of light, but cannot use the Light Realm? We can use both the shadows and the Shadow Realm, but they cannot."

"So?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"The book said the reason they could not is become opening a path to the Light Realm would drain ones powers and strength." Isis replied. "The Light Realm is a realm that must stay sealed for the sake of it is too powerful. If opened the realm would shower everything in light." Isis smiled blissfully. "The book showed of only one being that could have controlled such a power."

"Who?"

"The book told of a newly trained miko accidentally opening the Realm of Light to heal a baby that was left in the woods. The miko was a warrior to the royal family of the West." Isis smiled. "Midoriko was that miko. It was said that she was out for a few months after doing so."

"What?" Mahado asked from behind Isis. The young girl jumped slightly and laughed nervously.

"Nothing, just telling Yami-sama about the book I read." She replied. Mahado nodded and sat down beside Yami and looked at her.

"Don't stop on my account."

"Yes...well...it seemed the book was written by an unknown Lady Miko." Isis said. "The book goes on to describe Midoriko's achievements as well as her powers."

"What kind of powers?" Yami sat down beside Mahado looking at Isis.

"Midoriko can summon elemental spirits. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water...they are all at her call. The book said she shared a special bond with them, but wouldn't elaborate on it. It was very interesting." She smiled. "Anyway, something called the Shikon Jewel appeared in the Western Lands. Lady Kitani had her warriors search for a capable priestess to guard and protect the jewel. That is how Midoriko ended up here."

"Did it tell of her life before the castle?" Mahado asked.

"She was a child of an abusive family that was killed by ravenous wolves. A traveling priestess had fallen upon Midoriko in the village. According to the book, Midoriko was being protected by the flames the village was burnt down by."

"Her connection with the spirits?" Yami assumed.

Isis shrugged. "Haven't a clue, but it does say..."

"That the young woman took in the girl she revived with the power of the Light Realm and became a warrior for the Western Lands. Am I wrong?"

The three Egyptians turned to see a sleepy hair-tousled Jounouchi walking toward them. "How did you..."

"That's a book that everyone in the castle knows. It's written to throw off people about Midoriko's and Kagome's past." He explained.

"So the book is a fake?" Isis asked.

"A good read yea?" Jounouchi grinned. Mahado raised an eyebrow as he saw a flash of pointy teeth. "Anyway, the real book is in Midoriko's room hidden from the eyes of all who try to read."

"Really?" Mahado murmured.

"Yep!" The blonde smiled. "On the good news, the girls are practicing their performance for tonight so I'm here in their stead."

"Oh great..." Isis murmured jokingly.

"Hey!" Jounouchi huffed and crossed his arms. "I'll have you know I'm not a total klutz." Yami laughed and shook his head.

"Jounouchi, is Kagome and Inutaisho together?" He asked. "I heard Midoriko say..."

"Hell no! Are you kidding? They are like family!" Jounouchi replied. He shuddered. "If they were siblings, man I'd feel sorry for the guy who'd liked Kagome."

"Yea..." Yami gave a nervous chuckle. "Me too..."

----

Mahado silently slipped into Midoriko room. Yami and Isis had taken Jounouchi's offer to get some food, but he decline. He had more pressing matters to deal with or so he told them.

He crept his way to the small dresser and started his search. The book was something Jounouchi said told of Midoriko's past. Mahado, being the always curious young man he is, felt that he needed to read that book. Allowing his control over the shadows to help him, Mahado soon found out that Midoriko's room was full of secret compartments and whatnot.

"The book...find the book," He whispered as if to encourage the shadows. They attacked a small statue in the corner of Midoriko's room. The whispers gentle told Mahado that it was under this artifact. The Egyptian Priest walked to the sculpture and looked down upon it.

A warrior monk stood majestically on the pedastal of the statue. His hands were together in prayer as his robes flowed from under the armor he wore. His eyes were opened as his hair was pulled back into a small tail. On the pedastal of statue, under the monk, it read: It is during our darkest moments, that we must focus to see the light.

Gently and carefully, Mahado moved the statue aside. Sliding the floor piece aside he saw the prize he was searching for. Reaching in, he pulled out a leather-bound book. He opened it and gingerly flipped there the papers skimming their words. He came upon an entry that was held by a small petal. He read the entry to himself.

"The light is anything but easy to reach. One must have displine, courage, strength of will, and a sense of duty. Midoriko has these qualities, but I doubt her heart. I sense a great deal of hesitance in her. She doubts her own abilities. I cannot teach my student how to overcome her hesitance, only guide her."

He turned a few pages and read again.

"She has grown greatly since last I wrote. The doubt has disappeared from her countenance, but I suspect it lingers. Midoriko has become a great warrior. Her sense of duty holds her loyal to those she loves. Though, I've noticed the growing concern for the illness that has befallen me. I fear not for my life, but hers. She is still young, should I die before I finish her teachings...I could not fanthom the idea of what would happen."

Mahado flipped a few more pages and frowned at his findings.

"As I sit, Midoriko is curled up in the corner slumbering. My illness has taken a turn for the worst and the young dear has taken it upon her shoulders to take care of me. I have written to all my friends and have told them if they should fall upon Midoriko on her travels, to take care of her on my behalf. The poor girl, she thinks of my sickness as her fault though it is not. She will do great things, she has the help of the elementals on her side as well as her own inner strength.

My Dear Midoriko-chan, do not fear anything. You will overcome all. Remember your duty and be well. I shall watch you from the heavens. Love, Lady Miko Akane."

Once Mahado read that name a violent wind knocked him back. The book fell from his hand, but the wind caught it in it's gentle grasp. Mahado felt the pressure of the violent wind weigh down on him as it sliced cuts into his face and arms. Mahado heard the distant pounding of feet running before the door was slammed opened and closed.

"Kaze! Yamero!" The wind immediately backed off. Someone was at his side. Mahado opened his eyes and looked at Midoriko, who wore a mask of worry. He looked past Midoriko to see a being made entirely out of wind behind her. The being was clutching a book to its chest glaring at Mahado. Gentle hands brought his eyes back to Midoriko. "Be thankful I felt Kaze rise."

Mahado stared as she helped him sit up. "Do they do everything you ask?"

Midoriko sighed and stood up looked at the wind being. "Not all the time, but Kaze and Mizu are often protective." She looked down at Mahado and frowned. "What were you doing in my room?"

"My curiousity got the best of me..." Mahado replied. He watched as Midoriko walked toward the being of wind. She raised a hand to the being's cheek and calmed it.

"Kaze-kun, can you put the book back under the statue?" She asked it softly. The being nodded and gently put the book in the crevice before using it's wind to put the floor and statue back. It turned to Midoriko and smiled before disappearing all together. "Curiousity killed the cat Mahado, you will do well to remember that." The miko turned to him with a slight glare.

"Can you blame me Midoriko?" Mahado asked. "You keep everything a sercet."

Midoriko stared at Mahado and sighed. "It is my way," She put a hand to her head. "No...I suppose I can't blame you." She looked at him with a searching look.

"What?" Mahado raised an eyebrow.

"You best go get ready for the gathering." Midoriko said turning her back on him. Mahado raised his hand to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it and turned and walked away.

---

"Kagome!" Jounouchi whined as she pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. "Must I wear this? I'm just a guard tonight." Kagome giggled as Jounouchi pulled slightly on the fine material. He was in a traditional kimono with black pants. The top was black also and the sleeves belled out. He had his black leather collar and his arms sheath was rearranged so it was at his thigh now. Jou would lose seconds in his draw of the weapon since he was not to reaching now there, but it would do.

"Well, you are my best friend and like a brother to me. If I'm going to look nice I want you to look nice too!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her chin on his shoulder. "Plus, Midoriko personally made that for you so you don't feel left out tonight."

The blonde pouted and looked at his friend. Kagome was dressed in an elegant silver-blue kimono with light pink cherry blossoms on it. She had silver bracelets on each wrist and a silver crescent pendant necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a neat bun with two chopsticks. "Easy for you to say you look beautiful."

"Well I think you look very handsome." Midoriko said as she walked into Kagome's room. The older miko was in a midnight blue corset style kimono. It was style to look like a turtle neck kimono. The sleeves were low and showed off her shoulders. The dark blue garment molded to her body, showing off her curves and slitted up the sides to show the legs. Midoriko looked like a female of the royal court. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and littered with dark blue petals. Jou looked at the garment again and realized that some of it was covered in white stars.

"Kawaii Midoriko-sama..." Jounouchi awed. Kagome and Midoriko giggled at Jou.

"Come on, we have a performance to do." Midoriko smiled as she grabbed her fan. "Shall we dazzle them?" She opened the fan and held it in front of her face.

"Yea!" Kagome said grabbing her fan. Jou grabbed Kagome's free hand and squeezed it. She smiled at him and turned, "Let's get this party started!"

---

"I hope you enjoy the performace your majesties." Jounouchi said as he bowed low to the ground. He got off his knees and took his seat beside Lady Kitani.

Yami looked around for Kagome and Midoriko they weren't in their seats. He frowned as the young Japanese Prince looked at him and bared his teeth slightly like a dog. Jounouchi on the other hand gave him a friendly smile and nodded to the stage.

A bell chimed and two people came out from behind the curtain with fans hiding their faces. They came to the front of the tables and pulled their fans away.

Mahado's eyes widened at Midoriko's beauty as she and Kagome knelt down at the same time. They put their fans closed in front of their knees and bowed so their heads were low between their hands.

"For the pleasure of the guests and royal family..." Midoriko said. She and Kagome both stood gracefully with their fans in hands.

Yami's eyes were briefly drawn to Jou who stood as other people came into the room with instruments. He helped them set, before they started playing.

Fans were snapped opened as the two young girls began their dances. Their kimonos twirled and shined as they spun around. Elegant movements of their hands and fans were watched carefully as they drew everyone into their world.

Mahado's eyes stayed locked on Midoriko's body. He felt his emotions try to break from the restaints he had on it. When Midoriko pulled out another fan from inside the slit by her thigh, Mahado became aroused. He gingerly sipped his drink not taking his eyes away from the goddess that he silently vowed would be his.

His prince was in a similar situation. Kagome would throw a smile in his directions when she was so concentrated on the dance. Yami watched with a smile as Kagome backed away to let Midoriko do her two fan dance.

Inutaisho and mother glanced at each before looking over at Mahado and Yami. They both had caught the scent of their arousal for the two young girls. Kitani put her hand to mouth and giggled. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his mother who only giggled more.

Hiroma, on the other hand, was watching the Pharaoh. The Egyptian was grinning like a madman as he watched the High Priestess do a no-handed cartwheel with the fans spinning in her hands. He didn't like how the Pharaoh didn't seem to want to hide his lust for Midoriko. Sure Hiroma had known about Mahado's desires, but only because Midoriko told him. Frankly, the Lord of the West would rather have that boy with Midoriko than the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh had no regard or respect for women like the young Priest did. Hell even young prince, Yami, was far better.

Kagome soon joined back in the dance. This part allowed Midoriko and Kagome to move freely to the other guests. Many awed as both Midoriko and Kagome did a front handspring to land back in front by Hiroma. The girls twirled the fans about and spun them into the air before snapping them close. The music slowed down and the two stepped back raising the closed fans to their faces. They slowly slid them open and covered all but their eyes as they went to their knees. Spinning the fans to their opposite hand, both bowed low again.

Jounouchi came between them and bowed at the waist. He then knelt slightly touching the girls' shoulders. They rose with their fans in hand and smiled beautifully at the surround people. Everyone applauded for the two, some even whistled. Midoriko and Kagome bowed again.

Jounouchi held out his hands to them and they took them. He led them to their seats. Kagome was beside Inutaisho as Midoriko was beside Kitani. Jounouchi then took his seat on the other side of Inutaisho.

As the food was served, Isis and Mana were talking about the dance. Even Marik liked it, which was rare for him to talk about without making a smart remark. Yami and Mahado shared the own comments also even about the level of difficulty it must be. Mahado keep glancing at Midoriko as she ate and talked with Kitani. She ate with a delicate hand and was very proper in every movement.

Kagome giggled causing Midoriko to look away from Kitani at her. The young girl pointed down the long table. The high priestess looked and blushed slightly when she saw Mahado's eyes on her. She smiled and waved slightly.

"I think that boy is in love with you Midoriko." Kitani said with a small smile. "We all know how he gets aroused when near you. He shows amazing control over it."

Midoriko blushed more. "Ah...well...yes he does."

Kagome giggled as the Lady of the West leaned down to Midoriko's ear. "He is good for you Midoriko. Even Hiroma likes him..." She said. Dark purple eyes widened and stared down the table at the Lord. He glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed her cup taking a sip of it.

Midoriko's eyes shot up as Kirara raced into the hall with a guard behind her. The guard came around the table and bowed to them before leaning down and whispering something to Midoriko. The miko stood up abruptly. "Here?" The guard gave a nod and backed away.

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"Your majesties, if you all would stay seated there is a matter I must deal with." Midoriko said addressing them. She turned sharply, causing her skirt to fly up a bit. The guard bowed again and followed her. Kirara stayed behind and sat on Jounouchi's shoulder.

The doors slammed opened as three guards were thrown through them. They hurriedly got up and scrambled behind Midoriko as she stood a few feet in front of them. Clapping echoed into the room as a man with long dark hair stepped out of the shadows into the room.

"Really Midoriko, I must applaud you for the dance and the lovely dinner." He said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Leave this place Naraku, you are not welcome within its walls." Midoriko stated coldly.

"But my dear, I want to know why I wasn't invited..."

Mahado already didn't like this guy. If Midoriko is so tense with him around he means bad news.

"I see you have guests..." Naraku smirked. "Perhaps I should introduce myself..."

"Naraku..." There was a warning in Midoriko's voice.

The man's smirk widened. "It is a pleasure to see the guests from Egypt!" Naraku did a mock bow. "I am Naraku the demon..."

"Half-demon," Midoriko said interrupting him.

He sneered at her. "Don't interrupt me woman!" Midoriko just glared at him. He smiled and started to circle Midoriko, who kept her eyes on Naraku. His hands touched Midoriko here and there as he walked around her."But that's what I like, you are not submissive like other women. You will be good in my bed."

Mahado stood up, glaring at the self-proclaimed demon. How dare he touch Midoriko like that! He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lady Kitani behind him shaking her head.

"She can handle this on her own." Mahado frowned and noticed that Inutaisho and Hiroma had also stood.

"Mahado..." Yami whispered touching his friend's arm. Mahado's attention was drawn to several other guests that stood. All of them look ready to attack or defend at command.

"I feel disgusted you even have a thought of me in your bed." Midoriko replied. "You are nothing but a vile creature that haunts our lands for the sake of something you will never get."

"But my dear...the jewel will be mine once I have you." Naraku said as he stepped in close to Midoriko's back. He leaned down and sniffed her neck. "So I ask you and your lord, Be my mate Midoriko."

Midoriko heard several growls behind them but remained calm. "My answer stands demon, it will always be no."

"Damned woman! Are you to high and mighty for a demon mate?!" Naraku had grabbed Midoriko's hair and pulled her head back in a painful arch. "I'll show you the place you belong in." He pulled her head back a bit more causing Midoriko to gasp. Naraku took the oppurtunity to kiss Midoriko deeply.

Kagome and Jounouchi hastily got up in time to grab Inutaisho as he leapt forward. He and his father growled viciously at the action, but only Inutaisho was foolish enough to want to act. "Inutaisho-kun no!"

Kitani was in a similar situation with the Egyptian Priest. Mahado struggled against the arms around his chest. He wanted to rip this Naraku apart. Yami held his arm tightly as Kitani held Mahado in place. "Don't be stupid Mahado!"

It only took a second for these moments, but as they were happening Midoriko was acting on her own. She slipped her hand into her dress and pulled out a hidden knife. She elbowed Naraku and dropped down sweeping his feet out from under him. It happened so quickly that by the time Naraku was able to see clearly, Midoriko had a knife to his neck and was seething with anger.

"You will leave this place Naraku!" Her blade flashed as it was purified instantly under Midoriko's anger. "I will not continue to play these games you wish to wield!"

"Ah, that's what I wanted to see. The anger and hatred pulsing in your eyes...it's my desire you, the purest miko in the world turn black." Naraku grinned as Midoriko's flared white with her miko power. "Enjoy my gift, my dear Midoriko." Purple smoke seeped out from under Naraku. Midoriko's eyes widened and she turned her head to the guards who were near her.

"Run!" She shouted before a small cloud of miasma surrounded her and Naraku.

"Midoriko!" Kagome shouted in fright.

Mahado watched in horror as the cloud swirled around. He couldn't see Midoriko at all. He began to summon the shadows to go retrieve her when Yami grabbed him and shook his head.

Midoriko raised her hand to her nose and mouth and didn't breath in the mist. Her eyes glowed as the blade became brighter. She stabbed Naraku through the heart with the purified blade and glared as the being disappeared leaving a wooden doll and strand of hair. Her eyes glowed fiercely purifying the cloud around her. Standing, she undid her bun and shook her hair loose. When she was sure she purified all of the miasma she nodded to Kirara. The cat walked over to her in her large form and purred as it nuzzled into Midoriko's stomach.

"Milady..." The guards murmured.

"Leave and check the grounds, the real one cannot be too far away." Midoriko said. The guards bowed and raced off to find any clue to where the Naraku demon was.

Kagome and Jou let Inutaisho go with a sigh. She was alright...Kagome looked over to Kitani to see her let go of Mahado. So protective that boy was, it was sooo cute! Jounouchi sniffed the air, testing it and sighed.

"He's gone..."

"He's hiding..." Midoriko turned to Jounouchi with blazing pale-lavender eyes. They moved to Hiroma. "Hiroma-sama..."

Hiroma stared at Midoriko with an emotionless expression. His voice then roared through the room. "You are all to return to your Kingdoms and make sure your families are well. Naraku is not a hanyou to be dismissed. If you are an ally of mine, you may be in danger." Hiroma nodded to Midoriko. Then began to escort everyone out.

The priestess turned back to Kirara and rubbed her cheek on the neko's head. Her eyes were on Mahado as she was doing this. She briefly glanced that the Inu family, good they didn't notice she was shielding her arousal from them. After the kiss from Naraku, it made Midoriko crave Mahado's kisses. She ran her fingers through Kirara's fur slowly. With the addition of her power being pulled to the surface, the craving multiplied.

Kitani, being a woman, and knowing the look in Midoriko's eyes smiled. She turned to Mahado who was watching the young warrior and walked over to the Egyptians. "It would be best if you return to your quarters Pharaoh-sama." The human nodded and stood. His lustful gaze disgusted Kitani as it slid over Midoriko's body. As he left his guards Shimon and Shada bowed to her and followed. Kitani watched with a frown. She didn't like that human...

"Kagome, Jou!" The two children looked at her. "Take Yami-sama and his friends to their rooms."

Kagome smiled and grabbed Yami's hand. "Come on Yami-kun!" She smiled. Returning to smile, Yami allowed himself to be dragged out. Jounouchi laughed as he motioned the others to follow.

"Mahado-san, would you stay for a moment." Kitani called out. The Egyptian Priest nodded and walked to the Lady of the West as the others left.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

Kitani smiled at the boy. "Would you escort Midoriko back to her room? I want to know that someone is there just in case something happens."

Mahado was shocked that Lady Kitani would trust him with such a task. Not one to pass a chance to spend time with Midoriko, he nodded. He watched as the old woman leaned down and whispered.

"Be good to her okay?" Mahado's eyes were wide as she pulled back with a smile. Kitani giggled and left to help her husband and son escort the guests out.

Mahado turned his eyes to Midoriko. She was still staring at him while the neko let her lay her head on its back. He walked over to her to escort her to her room.

The miko's power wouldn't leave. Midoriko felt it boil on the surface. It wanted to be touched, caressed, it wanted a feel of another human. Her keen eyes watched Mahado's movements like a hawk. She smiled as he gracefully glided over to her. Kirara purred as the Egyptian got closer to them. Midoriko smiled, Kirara has taken a liking to him too.

"Midoriko?" Mahado voice was soothing. In her hypersensitive state, it was like a drug.

"Hmm...?"

"Let's get you back to your room..." Mahado said as he reached out and grabbed her hand gently. He felt Midoriko's muscle twitch under his barest of touch. Turning, he led her where he knew her room to be.

"Mmm..." She looked at Kirara who returned to her smaller form and followed them. Midoriko leaned on Mahado's shoulder as they walked and sighed. "I didn't enjoy that one bit..."

"I suppose no one would..." Mahado said. He smiled as he felt Midoriko lean on it. It was...comforting. "You showed amazing abilities."

Midoriko snorted. "They were wasted on a doll. I should of known better."

After a long silence, Mahado spoke in a soft voice. "I was frightened...when the poison appeared around you."

"I see..." Midoriko turned to him as they got in front of her door. She let her eyes roam over Mahado's body. Her hypersensitivity recieved a jolt, as his hand went to her waist. "Mahado..."

"When he kissed you...I was jealous..." He murmured as he leaned toward her.

Midoriko smiled and waved her hand to Kirara, telling the kitten it's okay. Kirara grins and runs off to go find Jounouchi, who she occasionally slept with. "Really?" She felt Mahado's lips brushed hers. "Shall we take this into my room?"

"If you wish..." Mahado whispered huskily. Midoriko turned and opened the door to her room. The priest kisses the back of her neck as they step inside. Closing the door, Midoriko turned to Mahado with a smirk.

"Do you think you can handle me Priest?" She asked as she moved forward to brush against his lips.

"Absolutely..." He murmured as he pulled her flush against his body.

---


	7. Desert Rose: Chapter 7

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 7_

Midoriko sighed as she walked down the hall to Hiroma's Den. She knew she couldn't hide scent from the inus, but she tried. She put her hand over her neck where Mahado had left his love mark that morning. She smiled as she thought about the young Egyptian. They began to start over in this morning, when a servant knocked and said that Hiroma wanted to see her immediately. Unfortunately for the two, when Hiroma meant immediately he meant it. But before Midoriko left Mahado took her into his arms, her back to his chest, and gave her his love mark which now rest upon her neck. Midoriko smiled briefly before pulling her hand away and covering the mark up with her collar.

As she got to Hiroma's den, she knocked softly. A curt, "Enter" was spoken through the wood of the door. Midoriko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She entered the room, making sure the door closed behind her, and saw that all three royalities were there. Gracefully making her way in front of them, in front of Hiroma's desk, she got on her knees and bowed.

"You summoned me, your majesties?" Midoriko voiced spoke as she stayed bowed.

"Maa, maa...you needn't to bow Midoriko-chan." Kitani said with a smile. Midoriko slowly rose and looked at the dog-demons she protected and worked for. "Do you know why you were called here today?"

"I have a hunch," She replied.

"If it is about that damned Egyptian than you are right." Inutaisho said with a glare toward the window. Midoriko frowned as she looked at the young prince.

"To who are you refering to?" Midoriko asked slowly. Hiroma slammed his fist onto the desk. The human's head turned toward him with a raised eyebrow.

Hiroma looked down at Midoriko for the first time with disappointment. "You went outside of your teachings! Not only that you did so without our knowledge!" The human in the room tensed up slightly.

"I did not realize..."

"No you did not!" Inutaisho yelled. He was upset that Midoriko would choose a foreigner over a normal Japanese man. Not only that, she didn't tell him of all people that she was interested in the young man. "Why did you mate with the young Egyptian Priest Midoriko?"

Midoriko closed her eyes and keep her hands folded on her lap. She didn't really want to answer, but they carried for her and wants what is best for her. She understood that...but... "Mahado understands me like no other." She spoke softly her eyes opening slightly as she looked at the floor. "It is the first time that I have felt this way around any man I've gotten to know. And I trust in my heart...that he will not fail it. He is a good man with good intentions." She looked up at them, mostly at Hiroma. "I understand that I have done something forbidden for one such as myself. I will accept any consequences for it. Whether it being stripped of my rank and position or what have you..." Midoriko felt that she need him to know that she was serious about this, so she kept eye contact with Hiroma.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and sighed. "If that's how you feel..."

"Hiroma?" Kitani asked uncertainly. She frankly felt proud that Midoriko took a chance with a man. The woman needed to find happiness in her life and she could tell that Mahado gave it to her. Kitani backed Midoriko a hundred percent. She didn't want Midoriko to leave for something as trivial as finding happiness.

Hiroma raised a hand to silence his wife. He opened his eyes and looked at Midoriko with an indifferent look. "Then I have no choice..."

Inutaisho frowned. Was his father going to shun Midoriko? He didn't want that. If anything he wanted his father to kick out the Egyptians.

Midoriko stayed silent as she waited her judgment. Normally she was a patient person, but today she was anxious to hear his answer. If she should have to leave...perhaps Mahado would convince the Pharaoh to allow her to go with them.

"If he hurts you in anyway then I will have to punish him now won't I?" Hiroma said as a smile graced his face.

It took Midoriko a few moments to realize what he was implying. When she did, Hiroma was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Arigato! Arigato!" Midoriko said as she nuzzled his neck. "You don't know how much this means Hiroma-sama!"

"Did you really think I would something that made you happy go by that easily?" Hiroma asked. He hugged her tightly and smiled. "My dear...I wish no harm to you, I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you!" She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

Hiroma just laughed whole heartedly.

---

Kagome felt herself being swept up in a hug and spun around. She heard something that she hasn't heard in years.

Midoriko's laughter.

Her real laugh.

The younger miko felt her feet hit the ground and she spun around to look at her teacher. Midoriko stood before her with her hair out of its normal miko style. Her eyes were bright with happiness as her cheeks were flushed from running. She was in a kimono that brought of the paleness of her skin.

"Midoriko-sama! What got you so happy?"

"They found out! They found out and they allow it!" Midoriko said as she twirled around. Kagome looked on confusedly. Midoriko knelt down to Kagome and smiled brightly. "Mahado and I, Kagome...we were together last night." Kagome eye's widened as she smiled. "The Inus found out and gave approval..."

"Oh Midoriko-nee-chan!" Kagome threw her arms around the miko's neck. "That's great!" Midoriko laughed again and stood up spinning around with Kagome in her arms.

"I know!"

"Hey...what's up?" Jounouchi asked as he walked up with Kirara on his shoulder. Midoriko and Kagome stopped spinning around and looked at him. They smiled and laughed. "What?" He whined wanting to know what was going on.

---

Over the next few weeks it was very different. Midoriko seemed to be happier than she has ever been before. Only the Inus, Kagome, Jounouchi, Kirara, and Yami knew of Mahado's and Midoriko's relationship. At times, Kirara would be walking by herself toward where she knew Midoriko to be. When she would get there, she would see Midoriko happily pulling a smiling Mahado behind her as they ran toward the gates or garden.

As the weeks came to an end, Kitani suggested to have a farewell party for the Egyptians. As to show good will on their agreement and wish them a safe passage home. So for the last week the servants have been readying the party.

What was strange, is that Midoriko seemed to have gotten sick that week. Hiroma has strictly enforced that if Midoriko were to remain on active duty that Kagome or Jounouchi remained with her at all times. As it were, Midoriko and Jounouchi were oftened paired since Kagome would be pulled away by Yami.

Currently, Jounouchi was nursing Midoriko as she disposed of her breakfast.

"Midoriko are you sure this is a normal cold?" Jounouchi asked as he let go of her hair. Midoriko put a small rag to her mouth. It had been soak in cold water for her by a servant.

"The only time I've ever gotten this sick is by a cold Jounouchi." Midoriko replied. Jounouchi helped her stand and guided her to the basin of cold water to wash her mouth.

"But Midoriko, the Egyptians could have brought illness from their lands." The boy suggested as the miko washed up. "Perhaps you caught something from them."

Midoriko shook her head and stood. She swayed slightly, but Jounouchi steadied her. "I sensed no illness from them." She waved Jounouchi off and began to walk toward her room. "Shall we get going. We must get ready for tonight's party."

"Midoriko-sama..."

"I am fine Jou-kun." She turned and smiled. Her dark violet eyes showed him honesty as she spoke. "Come now, we must prepare for tonight."

"Hai!" Jounouchi took Midoriko's hand and escorted back to her room.

---

Kagome twirled around Midoriko as the music played. The older woman was just standing at the side smiling as Kagome and Jounouchi danced around her. What had surprised Midoriko is that Hiroma and Kitani seemed exceptionally protective of her tonight and she didn't know why.

"Are you quite finished?" Midoriko asked the children. Kirara was contently lying on her shoulder as her tail swished side to side.

Jounouchi stopped causing Kagome to twirl into him. "Midoriko-sama, you look beautiful tonight!" Kagome said with a giggle. "Trying to catch someone's eye?"

Midoriko blushed. So what? She had put on a long white cheongsam that had a shine of a light lavender. It had golden threading that made a phoenix design with plum blossoms that wrapped around her body. Her hair was braided down and thrown over her left shoulder. She has lightly applied make-up that only brightened up her natural look. Nope, absolutely not, she was not trying to impress someone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Midoriko said as she turned her head to the side.

"Sure Midoriko-sama," Kagome said with a sly look. "And Jounouchi plays fetch..."

"Hey! Don't drag me into your evil conversation about her trying to seduce the Egyptian!" Jounouchi said with a fake pout. Midoriko blushed as she turned away from the two, to make sure all the guards were at their post. She noticed one guard slipping down the hall away from duty. Frowning, Midoriko spoke over her shoulder.

"Wait here..." She started to walk off but stopped and put Kirara down. "You too Kirara..." She quickly crossed the room and exited into the hall. She narrowed her eyes when she didn't see the guard anywhere. '_Was I mistaken? Did my eyes deceive me?'_ Midoriko asked herself as she walked farther into the corridor.

"My dear, you look delicious." Midoriko spun around to see the Pharaoh of Egypt step out of the shadows.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon...you are suppose to be at the party. You are after all the guest of honor." She replied to the man.

"But I would rather be here..." Akunumkanon said as he stepped closer to Midoriko. She frowned as his closeness but due to her training she allowed it. "I am...after all a shadow master." He caressed her lower back.

"It would be best if you back away now sire..." Midoriko grinded out.

He smirked at her stubbornness. "Why would I do that? I need to teach you a lesson on how you treat men who are superior to you." Akunumkanon moved faster than Midoriko anticipated and pulled Midoriko into a harsh rough kiss.

Her body was frozen. Eyes widened as she realized who was kissing. Though their scent was similiar, this man was not hers! He didn't have Mahado's distinct scent or taste. With that thought, Midoriko began to struggle against his hold. She didn't see the door open or the man who stood in the doorway, before returning to the party as she roughly pushed the Pharaoh away. Midoriko backed away and put a hand to her mouth glaring at the Pharaoh.

"How dare you--"

"Tell me you little whore," He grabbed her right arm in a bruising grip. Akunumkanon pulled her close as he grinned wickedly at her. "Will you spread your lovely legs for me as you have for my son's priest?"

Midoriko glared intensified. "Don't you dare presume you know me. You have no idea who you are talking to!"

"I'm talking to a woman who was assigned to the High Guard's position by sleeping around with everyone else." He sneered at Midoriko. "Am I not good enough for you? Or are you too good for me?"

"You son of a---"

"Ah!" The Pharaoh growled as a small creme furball latched itself onto his arm.

"Kirara!" Midoriko said in surprise. The Pharaoh's lip pulled back in a sneer. The young miko felt something she hadn't felt in years. The opening of a Realm's Gate. She suddenly became afraid as a dark swirling mass appeared beside the Pharaoh. "No..."

Akunumkanon raised his other arm and grabbed Kirara. She hissed at the Pharaoh and glared at him. He yanked her off and tossed her into the swirling mass before it disappeared.

"NO!" Midoriko cried as the gate closed. She was suddenly clinging to the Pharaoh. "Bring her back! Bring her back to me now!" She said hysterically. "Open the gate and give her back to me!" The Pharaoh roughly pushed Midoriko away causing her to fall to the ground. She stayed there with her head bowed and hand clenched. Her body trembled with surpressed sobs for her best friend.

"Consider that your punishment for your behavior around a superior man!" The Pharaoh said. He turned and left the broken miko on the floor.

Midoriko lifted her head slightly. "I swear to Tsuki-hime I will get you back old friend. Even if I have to break the laws of Akane..." She quickly stood up and summoned her sword to her hand. It sailed through the corridor with a small chain attached to it. She quickly tied the chain, laying the sword at her side. Tears silently fell down her face as she rushed forward.

---

Kagome was talking with Yami when Mahado came to his side looking angry. She wondered what happened. Midoriko shouldn't be gone this long...and she knows the young Priest went to look for her. She glanced at Jounouchi who was looking out for Midoriko, who had yet to return. Had something gone wrong?

Suddenly, the doors to the corridor that Midoriko went down sprang open and slammed against the wall. Jounouchi and Kagome watched with terrified expressions as Midoriko ran through the crowd until she got to the gardens. What scared them the most was the miko's facial expression. She looked as though her world had died.

"Kagome, Jounouchi!" Inutaisho rushed over to them.

"What's going on? Why's Midoriko-chan crying?" Kagome asked. Yami put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright..." He whispered.

"Mother and Father don't know, but from what they can tell..." He left out the part of knowing through her scent. "Midoriko's sorrow is like nothing they've known. This is worse than it seems."

"They fear for her safety?" Yami asked. He glanced back at Mahado to see the young priest. He knew of his affairs with the Miko, so why wasn't the Priest worried now?

"Her sanity..." Jounouchi said with a husky voice.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "They fear she will use the jewel and...oh my god!"

"We have to get to her...but Kirara is no where to be found." Inutaisho said.

Jounouchi nodded and headed out to the gardens. Kagome quickly followed with Yami and Inutaisho behind her. Mahado stayed in the party which made Yami wonder even more.

Outside Yami watched as Jounouchi pulled off his shirt. On the young blonde's back was one of Kagome's chakrams. He untied the weapon and handed it to Kagome who tied it to her lower back. Jounouchi then slipped a dagger out of his shirt and put it to his arm sheath which was already on his left arm.

"I will take Kagome," Inutaisho spoke. "Jounouchi you carry the Egyptian. We'll find Midoriko faster than they." The blonde nodded and grinned at Yami.

"I hope you don't mind being carried on my back." He said as he knelt down for Yami to climb on.

"Not at all," The young prince said as he climb onto the older boy's back. He looked at Kagome to see her being lifted by Inutaisho, cradle to his chest.

"Don't worry..." Jounouchi said with a small smile. "She would prefer if it were you doing that, but at the moment Inutaisho is faster like that."

"Let us go." Inutaisho said as he ran off. Jounouchi held Yami tightly as he dashed after the inu.

---

Midoriko pushed her way through the foliage into a clear area. She was miles away from the castle. She knew, because she could feel Kagome's aura in the distance. Midoriko thought she better start what she needed to do before her students got there to stop her.

She glanced at the moonlight before quickly rushing into the middle of the clearing. Dropping to her knees, she unsheathed her sword and laid it out in front of her. Her hands went in front of her collar as she slowly pulled out the Shikon no Tama. Once it was laid outside of her clothing, Midoriko put her hands together and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate and pray to Tsuki-hime that she will be able to accomplish the feat that she wants to achieve.

The sword and jewel glowed a bright white. The jewel burned against her clothing as Midoriko opened her eyes which glowed with forbidden power. She slowly rose to her feet gracefully, her hands pulling from their praying position. The sword rose into the air in front of the young miko waiting for it to be used. Midoriko reached forward and grabbed the sword and spun it down to her side. Power coursed through the clearing as Midoriko started to step forward.

"Nee-chan..." A weak voice called. Midoriko stopped and turned her head to the side toward the children. She felt Jounouchi, Kagome, and even the young Egyptian Heir...but she did not feel her own prince. She must have been projecting too much pure energy for the youkai to come any closer than he was. "Nee-chan...what are you--"

"I am going to open the gate." Midoriko said cutting Kagome off. She looked straight ahead of her as though there was something there. "I am going to open the gate and you cannot stop me."

"Please..." Kagome said as she tried to go to Midoriko. Jounouchi put a hand on his friend's arm and shook his head. "Don't...last time you were severly weakened."

Midoriko didn't move. "Remember...Kagome..." She paused. "There is a line one must not cross as a miko. Even for her own desires." She took a step forward. "At all costs, mikos are suppose to stay focused on their duties. Protect the humans; serve those who are of good will. To fight for a life time and be lonely for a lifetime. But...I have broken the rules. I have become an outcast of our kind."

"I don't understand!" Kagome shouted as tears filled her eyes.

"You will, when you are older." Midoriko said confidently. "For me, breaking the taboo will be only something else to add to my sins."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Taboo?" Yami asked looking at the young boy in front of him.

"Midoriko was set with a taboo by her old teacher." Jounouchi explained. "She had this forbidden power in her body to open what we call, The Realm of Light."

"She's going to use the jewel as a shield because not even Midoriko's soul is pure enough to withstand the purity of the light." Kagome said. "She is going to open the realm and enter it..."

"Why though?" Yami asked.

"Someone..." Midoriko said as she raised her sword. "Took away my precious friend. He threw her into the Realm of Shadows. The only way to get Kirara back is to go through the Realm of Light."

"Someone took Kirara..."

"Yes...so now I will get her back." Midoriko said to her young student. She adjusted the grip on her sword and slashed it downwards. The children watched as a ripple of white light appeared. She sheathed her sword and let her hands fall to her side. "Kagome..."

"Yes?" The girl asked quietly.

"Please...don't hate me..." Those words were all Midoriko said before she jumped through the ripple that led to the Realm of Light.

"What do we do now?" Yami asked. Jounouchi took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"We wait..."

---

Kitani stared at the Pharaoh as she told her son to get Kagome and Jounouchi to find Midoriko. She literally bristled as the smug look of that man and his scent.

"Calm yourself Kitani..." Hiroma said from beside her in the talk of their ancestors.

"I can't help myself. He did something to Midoriko, I know it! We know it!" Kitani said with a sad look in her. "We can smell her on him...though it wasn't like the young priest's scent that wraps itself around her..."

"I know..." Hiroma said calmly. "But I don't think the young Priest will be courting her anymore."

Kitani's head snapped toward her husband. "What?Why?" The taiyoukai tilted his head toward Mahado's still form beside Isis. "Why didn't he go?" She looked around. "His prince went, but not him?"

"Whatever happened in that hallway I'm sure the priest did not approve of it." Hiroma said. "I did catch the scent of Midoriko coming from the Pharaoh's mouth..."

"Do you think he..."

"Yes."

"Oh dear...how are we going then going to tell Midoriko--" Kitani was cut off by growl.

"I will make sure this adolescent Priest will return her feelings or I shall tear him to pieces myself." Hiroma said as he growled into his mate's ear.

Kitani smiled and patted Hiroma's shoulder. He loved to act like Midoriko's father, even though she was just human. Kitani turned toward the gardens. That's what so special about those two mikos. They attracted people to them and would sacrifice everything to protect their loved ones...even if it meant they would be broken.

---

Inutaisho walked toward Kagome as soon as the sliver of the Realm of Light disappeared. "Where is she?"

"Kirara was taken...she went to go get her back." Jounouchi said as he stood beside Kagome. "We don't know where she could appear..."

"Couldn't Kagome find out?" Yami asked.

Kagome turned to Yami and shook her head carefully. "Midoriko is the only miko in history to open the Gate to the Light Realm. I am nothing compared to the power Midoriko harnesses."

"If she is so powerful, why is it she can't access all the time?" Yami asked thinking back to the hunt.

"Lady Akane...Midoriko's teacher, had tabooed her to access that power. So Akane was asked by Midoriko to seal off that part of her power. In doing so, Midoriko's soul had to be used." Kagome replied.

"Her soul..." The young Pharaoh looked a bit confused, but intrigued.

"Yes...her soul. A piece of it was taken to ensure the sealing." Kagome said. She began to walk as she thought to herself. "Perhaps I could contact Midoriko from this realm."

"You are not that advance..." Jounouhi said. "I don't want to lose you in trying to do that."

"He's right Kagome," Inutaisho said. "You have to trust her."

"I know..." Kagome rubbed her face. "It's just so frustrating waiting!" Yami went to Kagome and smiled.

"Patience is a virtue." He said. Kagome smiled. "Or so I am told..."

"You know...Midoriko said the exact same thing..." Kagome said. She grabbed Yami's hand and smiled. "Thank you..."

"Look..." Jounouchi said as he pointed toward the castle.

Everyone turned to see a bright light in, from what seemed like the castle gardens. It turned to dark lavender and took the form of a Phoenix.

"It's Midoriko!" Kagome said.

"Let's go!" Inutaisho said as he picked up Kagome.

---

Everyone who was near the entrance to the gardens ran to the other side of the room. They didn't want to be touched by the pure light that appeared. They watched as the light changed colors before fading.

Isis held onto Mahado's arm as Mana stayed behind Marik. Shada was near the children as Simon stayed with his Pharaoh to ensure the man's safety. They heard light, yet heavy footfalls. Soon a figured appeared, walking toward the safety of the hall. People gasped and gave whispers of surprise and shock when they saw who it was.

"Oh my god...its Midoriko..." Isis whispered.

The young miko stood tall as she limped into the room. She had a bloody sword as her side and a wounded and beaten Kirara in her bloody arms. She didn't fair much better. Her hair had fell free from the braid, but looked as though it was hastily put up into a sloppy bun with a chopstick. Her outfit was tattered and bloody from her wounds. As they watched the young miko walk forward, they noticed the trail of blood dripping behind her. Her wounds scared all. There were cuts on her cheeks and blood from her forehead over her eyes and mouth. Her arms were littered with bruises and gashes as where her legs. Her back was the worse of all. It looks as if something burned her then a demon ran his claws across her back leaving four large gashes.

"Midoriko!" Mana shot forward.

"Mana no!" Marik and Isis shouted. They had seen the look in the young miko's face. It was blank, though her eyes glowed faintly with power. They feared if Mana jarred her, Midoriko would attack.

"Riko-sama?" Mana called as she got closer to the miko, calling her by the nickname she heard Mahado call her once. Midoriko looked down at Mana. "What happened?" She asked sincerely.

Midoriko moved Kirara into on arm and then reached out one to put on Mana's head. She froze though when she saw how bloody her hand was. She flinched and moved her hand back. She looked at the young Egyptian child. "I went to get my friend back..." She whispered.

"You must love her very much..." Mana said looking at Kirara.

"Very much..." Midoriko said back as tears started to run down her cheek. "Child...would you get my king and queen out of their stunned states?"

"Sure..." Mana ran off toward Kitani and Hiroma. She grabbed their hands and pulled them toward Midoriko. As soon as she did that they ran forward without her help. Mana stepped back as Hiroma and Kitani went to Midoriko.

Hiroma kneeled in front of the girl. "Midori-chan...What happened?" He brushed her blood bang back.

"She was taken from me." Midoriko said looking into Hiroma's eyes with sorrowful ones. "I had to get her back...she's the only one who has stayed with me." She took a ragged breath. "I broke my taboo."

"Oh Midoriko..." Kitani murmured.

"I opened the Gate to the Light Realm. I traveled to the Shadow Realm to get her back. I couldn't leave her there." More tears fell from Midoriko's face as she began to get hysterical. "Please don't leave me because of that. I am sorry I broke my taboo, but I couldn't leave her. She's my best friend I had to get her. I'm sorry I sinned so many times, I promise I won't do it again! Please don't leave or make me go. Please!"

"Shh...shh..." Hiroma said as he pulled Midoriko toward him into a hug. He didn't care if he got blood on himself, Midoriko needed this. "Don't worry..." He looked at the gardens to see Kagome gasps and turn her head into the young Egyptian Prince's shoulder. Jounouchi frowned deeped as Inutaisho growled. "Its okay…you can stay…" He ran his hand through Midoriko's hair as a father would to a daughter.

"Hiroma...her wounds are healing..." Kitani said. Hiroma pulled Midoriko away slightly to see the wounds heal slowly.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Midoriko, close it! Cut the power off." She looked at him confusedly before nodding. Midoriko opened her eyes soon after and smiled at Hiroma. He smiled briefly, before he caught her as she collapsed. He lifted her up and turned. "Inutaisho!" His son was at his side in an instant. "Go get the healer and tell her to report to Midoriko's room." Inutaisho nodded and ran out. "Kagome, Jounouchi go prepare the room quickly!" The two children disappeared too.

"Will she be alright?" Kitani asked as Hiroma started to move.

"I don't know..." He asked. "Keep an eye on things." Kitani nodded and watched as Hiroma walked towards the door.

Mahado's eyes were attached to Midoriko's face which was drapped over Hiroma's arm. He couldn't believe she could even walk straight. All those wounds could be enough to kill a person, but she survived. He paused in his thoughts as Hiroma disappeared through the door. Why should he care? She was after all with the Pharaoh now...

Yami frowned. Jounouch had said before Midoriko disappeared he has seen the Pharaoh come out of the same corridor. Midoriko also said something about getting the kitten from the Shadow Realm. The only person who she was with that she was with was his father... His eyes widened. Could he father have done something to the young miko? Yami turned his eyes to the older man and watched as the smug and satisfied settled on his father's face. Yami's eyes widened as he realized the truth.

---

Chapter End!

Hope you enjoyed! Though a bit evil at leaving it there, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm in college now. So everything is going to like SLOW Down more! Sorry.


	8. Desert Rose: Chapter 8

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 8_

Hiroma watched from the corner as the healer worked on Midoriko's body. He had sent the children outside to guard the door. Kirara had been taken care of and laid beside her mistress's head. The miko on the other hand…her condition was a serious matter especially…

"Hiroma-sama…" The healer said as they stood from Midoriko's side and turned to the inu youkai. "About the miko-sama…she is…"

"I know, is there anything else?" Hiroma asked harshly. The healer flinched and nodded.

"The residue of shadow magic clung to her like a glove. The Shikon-no-Tama was partially tainted, but the miko-sama's body purified it when it was over flowing with power. She seems to be rejuvenating her powers as of now." The Healer said.

"Be gone from my sight." Hiroma said with a growl. The healer scurried out the door, not wanting to incur the Great Demon's wrath.

Hiroma crossed to room and knelt down beside Midoriko. His clawed hand gently caressed her pale cheek like a parent to a child. If only he was more alert to his guests, perhaps he would have stopped the Pharaoh from doing this to this precious gem of a woman. For his lack of attention, she must now suffer the spite of a wounded boy. He closed his eyes and leaned down kissing Midoriko's forehead.

The young miko's eyes snapped open, startling the ruler of the west. "They approach…"

"Who Midoriko?" Hiroma asked quietly moving her hair from her face.

"Naraku…and his army," Midoriko sat up waving her hand over Kirara. "My friend it is time to go…" She murmured in an eerily calm voice. The neko's eyes slowly opened and looked at her mistress with a lethargic blink.

"No," The inu youkai stated powerfully as he looked at Midoriko. "You are not to fight until I say otherwise."

"But milord, it is all I have left." The young woman said in a whisper. "Would you deny me this, my only wish, Hiroma-sama?"

An explosion in the distance shook the castle. Hiroma held Midoriko's gaze even as the door was thrown open to reveal her pupils and his wife. Screams filled the air as Hiroma glanced down the at the young miko's body before nodding. He stood and strode toward the door with purpose.

"I would deny you this wish Midoriko." He said with a stern voice. "I will keep you safe this once, as you have done for me for your life time." He left Midoriko with his wife and the two students.

Midoriko stared after him then looked at Kitani with blank eyes. "Why does he deny me my desire?"

Kitani looked calmly at the broken miko and understood why her husband did what he did. "Because Midoriko, your life is not yours anymore."

"What do you mean?" The miko stood in confusion. "My life is my own! My destiny shall go down the path my own hands have crafted for me! Why would he deny me!"

The Lady of West stood regally as she watched the young woman shout in confusion. It seems that the trip through the Light Realm has caused more damage than they realized. Her two students raced to her and hugged her around the waist.

"He denies you…because your life is no longer the lonely path you thought it to be. It has branched out," Kitani spoke. She looked Midoriko straight in the eyes as she said her next words, knowing that the priestess will have to make decision about her life. "With the rash actions you have performed earlier this evening, Hiroma has every right to deny you. He will not have you endanger the life in you for something as ridiculous as protecting a dog demon that can protect himself!"

Midoriko froze her hands falling limp from her students' shoulders. "You are mistaken…it is too soon to tell even from-"

"You **are** pregnant Midoriko," Kitani said. "And it is the young Egyptian's child. I am sorry…" The Lady of the lands turned from Midoriko to her son, stepped into the room. "Go to your father, I will keep the Lady Miko and her unborn safe."

Inutaisho glanced at Midoriko, the human woman had collapsed to her knees in surprise. Kagome and Jou were with her trying to get her to respond, but all Midoriko did was put a hand to her stomach. The son nodded to his mother and raced off to join his father.

"It can't be…" Midoriko murmured to herself.

"Nee-chan?" Kagome asked as she helped Midoriko sit up. "Does this mean Jou-kun and I am the godparents?"

Midoriko looked at the two children and then up at the Lady of the Western lands. The female inu stared seriously at the miko. Midoriko put her hand on her stomach thinking about her child. It was then it hit her.

"Mahado and the other Egyptians must leave! Or else they will fall to Naraku!" She said. Kitani's eyes widened confirming to the miko that the youkai didn't think of their guests.

"Yami!" Kagome gasped in fear. "We have to get him to the port!"

"My lady please! Allow me and the children to take them!" Midoriko said. "Please! We'll go through the forests, I promise you, I will not fight! But please allow me to make sure they leave!"

Kitani looked at the two desperate mikos. Mikos in love. Her eyes softened as she knew the fate of the two. Priestesses were not meant to fall in love. They were meant to be loners, warriors of purity. She'd give them this last wish for she knew that they would never see their lovers again. Turning to the blonde boy she stared at him.

"Jounouchi, you are to protect them. Should any harm come to them we will make sure your next turning is a painful one." Kitani threatened softly.

The blonde turned his lupine eyes onto the Lady of the Western lands and bowed to her. He accepted this mission whole heartedly. "As you wish Lady Kitani."

"Good, now go before I change my mind."

Midoriko stood with Kagome's help as Kirara changed into her larger form. Jounouchi lead the way as the four warriors made their way to get their weapons and prepare. Kitani watched with a sad smile.

"Be safe my children," She whispered. "And may Kami and Ra watch over you." Turning, she quickly fled the room through the windows in order to aid her husband and son in the war that was raging outside on her home lands.

* * *

Mahado grabbed onto Yami as the castle shook. "What was that?" All the Egyptians including the Pharaoh and his escorts were in gardens.

"Sounds like a battle…" Marik said as he stepped closer to his sister.

"Look!" Mana pointed the other side of the castle. "It looks like fire."

"YAMI!" The Egyptians turned to see Kagome riding toward them with a carriage and a few horses. Jounouchi was running along hers as they got closer.

Yami looked to see Kagome was wearing her tight black outfit along with some extra armor across her torso as well as her mask already in place. Jounouchi was wearing a sleeveless tunic and pants. Both of them had extra weapons on their persons visible to the foreigners.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as Kagome pulled to a stop by him and Mahado.

"Naraku…he's attacking the castle." Kagome replied.

"We are to escort you all to the ports and get you on a boat back to Egypt." Jou said in a low husky voice.

"What of your lands? Do you not need to defend them?" Shimon asked.

"Che, they let their best come defend us." The Pharaoh snorted. "Surely their lands will fall now."

"Our masters are quite capable of defending them without us." An icy female voice said from beside them.

Mahado heard Isis and Mana gasp at the person. Unwilling to give in, but not able to contain his curiosity, Mahado turned his head to look at his Japanese lover. His eyes widened at her.

Instead of her exterminator outfit, Midoriko wore the robes of a traditional Japanese Miko that they had seen on paintings inside the castle. Over the robes she wore chest armor that had panels around her waist and on her shoulders. Her sword was held, sheathed, within her left hand as she walked forward toward them. Mahado then noted the red ties and the mirror that rest on the sash of her armor. It gave a feminine touch to her warrior look. Her expression was cold and blank not giving away anything. Beside her, the neko in its larger form, the flames around its feet burning brighter than ever.

"Now Pharaoh, if you do not mind I would rather not waste time coercing you into the carriage." The miko's words were firm and threatening. "I ask you and your escort to go within the carriage."

"And what of my son?" The Pharaoh asked glaring at Midoriko.

Jounouchi growled at the Pharaoh, but was silenced by his Alpha. Looking up at Kagome, he raised an eyebrow questioning her decision. Kagome shook her head slightly. This was something Midoriko must do.

"The other carriages were burned or damaged within the battle. We were able to get a few horses for them." Midoriko said. "There is one mare that would be able to seat the young man as well as the young female together and still run with the speed of the wind. Your son and the two eldest, I assume know how to ride."

"What of your lord and lands?" Shada asked.

Midoriko looked at the shadow user with a raised eyebrow. "My Lord Hiromi does not need me to protect him at the moment."

"Then why have you at all?" The Pharaoh snorted.

"How dare you…" Jou growled. He saw Midoriko flinch at the implications of the comment. "You have no right to speak to the Priestess of Izanami like that!"

"Izanami?" Isis questioned softly.

"She is our goddess for creation and death. She gives life as well as takes it away." Kagome answered softly. "Though, if it helps, if sensei was Egyptian she would probably be a Priestess of the Goddess Bast."

"The goddess, who protects," Yami said looking at Kagome. "We have her carved into statues to help protect the Pharaoh."

Kagome nodded and looked at Jou who was growling at the Pharaoh. Her head snapped up when arrows started to fly over the castle. "Sensei!" She panicked as the black arrows headed toward them.

Midoriko's eyes narrowed. In one smooth motion, she unsheathed her sword arcing it toward the sky as she spun around. An energy crescent flew from her blade toward the arrows. Midoriko turned back to the Egyptians as black projectiles disintegrated under the holy power.

Mahado's jaw dropped at the display of power. Beside him Marik whistled to himself. "She's pissed about something because that was overkill."

"Now, Pharaoh," Midoriko hissed. "You will get into the carriage without further delay or else you won't have to worry about the enemy because I will kill you myself for endangering us all." She pointed her silver blade toward the Pharaoh proving her point.

Shimon looked at Midoriko, before turning to his Pharaoh. "My lord….we should do as she asks…" He glanced back at the growling blonde. "I fear both will attack us and we would not be able to stop them."

The Pharaoh snorted. "As you wish Shimon." The Pharaoh and Shada headed toward the carriage. Shimon bowed to Midoriko before following. The guards shut the door and nodded to Midoriko.

"Jounouchi, it is time." Kagome called as she led the horses to the Egyptian children. Jounouchi nodded and stalked over to help Marik and Mana onto the mare. Mahado ignored them as he quickly helped his Prince onto his horse, before walking to Midoriko who was petting Kirara.

"Midoriko, I…" He didn't finish as the woman swung up onto Kirara and looked blankly at the priest. Mahado blinked as Kirara walked past him and leapt into the sky.

"Kagome, you know what to do." She said as they rose higher.

"Mahado!" Isis called. The Priest turned and walked back to his horse and mounted it. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at the crest fallen face of her comrade.

"Yea…fine." Mahado answered as he maneuvered his horse beside Yami's.

"Marik…" Mana said in a small voice. "I'm scared…"

"Me too Mana," Marik answered as he held onto the reigns tightly from behind her.

"Jounouchi will take the back, I will take the front. Try to stay as close to the carriage as you can." Kagome dictated. "We are taking an unmarked path, so please try to stick together."

"We understand Kagome," Yami answered. "Let us be off before we are delayed any longer."

Kagome nodded and turned her horse. "HIYAH!" She shouted, her horse sprinting off into the dark night the others following after.

Midoriko frowned an hour after they left the castle. She turned to see a horde of demons coming from the horizon toward them. "I need to warn Kagome and Jou," She said looking down at Kirara. "My friend, will you enter battle with me?" The nekomata mewed concernedly. "I know, but pregnant or not, I will not let harm befall the children that are in this world now. Please my old friend…" Kirara purred and nodded as she descended down. She flew beside Kagome, who slowed down in order to speak with her sensei.

"Sensei?" Kagome questioned.

"I know you feel it, I will hang back to buy you more time." Midoriko said not looking at her student.

The young miko became alarmed. "But sensei if…"

"It is a risk I must take. You will not be able to handle them all." The older woman answered.

Kagome slowly nodded knowing her powers were not up to par with Midoriko's yet. "Perhaps you should take Jounouchi with you."

The armored miko shook her head. "Jounouchi is your protector. I have Kirara. The docks are another twenty minutes away. You should be able to make it there and return to aid me." Midoriko reassured. Just as Kagome was about to interrupt Midoriko spoke. "This is an order from your High Guardian Kagome."

"Yes miko-sama…" Kagome said. She frowned as Midoriko looked toward her and smiled. It wasn't her sincere smile or even a fake smile…this smile was different. It was almost as if…Kagome shook her head of those thoughts and nodded again. "Be careful Midori-chan." She whispered.

"You too Kago-chan," Midoriko said as Kirara landed on the ground, stopping her motion as Kagome continued. The carriage and Yami raced past her as she began to turn. Marik and Mana passing soon after. When Kirara was full faced the way they came, Midoriko had her warrior face back on just as Mahado and Isis passed her. As Jounouchi came he began to slow, only to speed up when he heard Midoriko's request.

"Protect her, protect your Lupa." She whispered as the young boy passed her.

Jounouchi closed his eyes as a few tears slipped out of his golden eyes. He caught up with Mahado and Isis as they slowed.

"What is she doing?" Mahado asked ready to turn his horse around.

"You will continue after your Pharaoh!" Jounouchi growled.

"But Midoriko…." Isis looked at the blonde teen.

Jounouchi glanced behind him out of the corner of his eye. "The enemy has caught up to us. Midoriko is giving us more time. Don't be stupid and make her effort a waste!"

Mahado looked back to see the fading figure of Midoriko sitting upon her two tailed neko get smaller and smaller. Turning forward again he quickly pushed the horse to get closer to Yami. He would forever remember that image, the last image of his Japanese lover, protecting him from the demons of her lands.

Midoriko smiled as she felt them get farther and farther away. She drew her sword and looked up as the demons crashed through the forest in front of her. Kirara growled at the demons claiming that this land was hers and her mistress's. They laughed at the two.

"So you think you can stop us?" The demons laughed.

"I know I can." Midoriko said calmly.

They roared in outrage at her countenance. "We will obliterate you!"

"Come try…" The miko said as her sword light aflame with her power. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

Kagome watched as the Pharaoh and his escort went up the ramp. "Damn arrogant son of a…"

"Kagome!" Jounouchi hissed cutting her off.

She looked at Jou before turning to Yami and the others. Their horses were being taken away by a trader that will escort the horses to the Southern Lands until their lands were safe again. Kagome smiled at the Egyptians and immediately went to hug Mana who was crying and Marik.

"Take care of each other okay?" Kagome said.

"Yea…" Marik answered before quickly taking Mana up the ramp. Kagome turned to Marik's sister Isis and smiled.

"Wish we could have more time." She said.

"I will pray that Bast protects you." Isis replied with a smile as she hugged the Japanese girl. Kagome smiled and watched as Isis walked away. She stopped by Jou giving the boy a hug, surprising him.

Kagome turned to the last two Egyptians, Mahado and Yami. Mahado looked at Kagome and bowed her before walking past to the boat to give her and Yami some privacy. Walking up the Prince of Egypt, Kagome held out her hands with a smile. He blinked at her and looked at her hands. Kagome giggled and opened her hands up to reveal to sheathed dagger. Yami reached out and took it from Kagome. Unsheathing the dagger, Yami's eyes widened as the obsidian blade that glittered in the moonlight. The hilt was a white gold and curved. Inside the hilt it was speckled with small garnets and white jade gemstones.

"It's beautiful…" Yami whispered.

"I want you to have it for protection." Kagome said.

The young tri-colored boy smiled and sheathed the dagger and put it away into the sash of his outfit. "Thank you Kagome." Yami leaned forward and gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kagome blushed as Yami pulled away from the kiss. "H-ha-have a safe trip home Yami." She stuttered.

Yami smiled and nodded. "I hope we see each other again soon Kagome." He hugged her briefly before turning and walking toward the ramp. He nodded to Jounouchi, who bowed to him as he ascended the ramp. Once on board the ship, he turned to see Kagome with Jounouchi waving as the boat started to pull away. He turned to see Marik and Mana huddle together with Isis watching over them. His eyes strayed to his Priest and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Mahado didn't answer as he looked toward the horizon.

Jounouchi turned to look into the forest when the boat got further and further away. He stiffened and whimpered. Kagome froze in her waving and turned also. "Jounouchi…" She whispered in a broken voice. The blonde immediately changed into his werewolf form and picked up Kagome. "Go to Midoriko…" She said holding onto him tightly hoping that this feeling was wrong.

Mahado turned to look at the two Japanese warriors that were on the docks one last time in the distance. He could make out Kagome, but the creature beside her wasn't Jounouchi. It was furry and looked vaguely like a dog. He saw it pick up Kagome and race back into the forest. Just as the two disappeared into the forest, a brilliant pillar of light rose into the sky, piercing the heavens.

"That must be Midoriko…" Yami said.

"Yeah…" Mahado answered as he turned away from the sight.

As they got further out to sea, Mahado watched the waves as they hit the sides of the boat. He blinked as a ghost-like image of a small child no bigger than a three-year-old appeared in his sight. He stared at the child, for it looked a bit like him, but not. It waved happily before disappearing into the shadows of the sea. Shaking his head, Mahado rubbed his eyes and turned his head toward the horizon. He froze when another vision appeared. But this time this vision was of Midoriko, bloody and ragged with a large hole in her chest. Strands of her hand fell across her face as her face was speckled with blood. Her eyes were closed as though she was sleeping but Mahado knew. No one would be able to survive a hole to the chest like that, not even a shadow user. He closed his eyes to get rid of the image as tears began to spill down his face. The last image of Midoriko on top of Kirara came to his mind as well as the tears Jou had as he spoke to them and how Kagome continued despite constantly looking back. They knew what their sensei was up to. They knew that staying behind would lead to this.

'_Midoriko is giving us more time. Don't be stupid and make her effort be a waste.'_ The blonde had told them.

Mahado bowed his head as tears silently ran down his face. '_It won't be a waste…'_ He promised. '_I will get stronger and I will protect my prince just as she protected her Lord and Lands.'_ Looking up toward the full moon, Mahado cleared away the tears from his eyes. '_Thank you Midoriko, I will never forget you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Yea long time no see for this fic! Um…details for what happened will be revealed later. Just trust me okay? Hehehe_


	9. Desert Rose: Chapter 9

_**Desert Rose**_

_Chapter 9_

Blue eyes peered suspiciously at the fruit on the cart with apprehension. Her black hair was tied back into a low ponytail. She wore a sleeveless tan dress with a red sash. "Are you sure this is fresh?"

"Are you saying that they aren't milady?" The seller asked with a glare.

The female picked up a browned peach and frowned again. Her golden bangles jingled as she examined the fruit. "When they are browned and mushy then yes, I am."

"But that just means they are ripe." The seller answered.

"Don't bother Shemei, they are all rotten. I found a better seller down the way." The female's blonde companion said as he crossed his arms. His light brown eyes darkened as he looked at the seller. He wore a short-sleeve shirt with a pair of long white pants. On his wrists were long bracelets that shined brightly in the afternoon sun.

The woman dropped the fruit onto the ground causing it to splatter and flies to gather. "Oops, sorry," Shemei said before turning to her companion. "Let's go Adonis."

As they walked away, the two started to chuckle. "Did you see his face?" Shemei asked. "He was so scared of you!"

"Yea, well you doubting his fruit made him turn red." Adonis answered. They were about to continue with an older woman stepped in their way. "Uh-oh…" The man said.

In front of them woman dressed similarly as Shemei, but with long sleeves and a green sash stood. Her face and forehead were covered so you could only see her amethyst eyes. On her left arm was a basket full of fruits and meat that they needed. Her purple eyes narrowed at them as they tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Eh…hi Masika…" Shemei said with a hesitant frown.

"Kagome, Jounouchi!" Masika hissed quietly in Japanese. "We are supposed to be keeping a low profile!"

"Sorry Midoriko-sensei." They replied in Egyptian. They were sixteen and seventeen and very much the troublemakers Midoriko knew they would be. Even at the age of twenty-five, the former High Guardian had problems keeping them out of trouble.

Midoriko sighed. They had taken up Egyptian name is order to make the transition easy and less suspicious. Midoriko felt herself shiver as she remembered what happened in Japan. Inutaisho's parents had died in battle. Inutaisho in his rage obliterated the rest of the forces attacking the castle. Midoriko on the other hand, her battle an hour's ride from the castle didn't end so well. She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts. No time for that now…

"Come on, we have to return home so we can put this food away." She said.

Kagome and Jounouchi nodded and dutifully followed the older woman to their home, within the Kingdom of the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Must we walk the streets?" Marik asked as Isis put on her veil.

"Yes, the people must see the Pharaoh and we, as his guardians must go with his guard to protect him." His sister replied.

"Why can't it I stay? I'm neither guard nor priest." The young boy said.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, Mana is going to be there as well." She said knowing her brother liked the young magician. "As well as Mahado, Seth, and Shimon. Now help me with the Millennium Tauk."

"Yes sister…" Marik said with a sigh. He stepped up to help his sister as a knock came to her door.

"Enter," Isis said as she stepped away from her brother and fixed her hair in order to put her headdress on.

"Are you ready to leave Isis?" A tall tan man asked as he entered her chambers. He wore traditional Priest robes with a headdress as well. His golden arm bands shined within the light of the room. He made a small adjust of his elegant shoulder wings before looking at the woman and her brother.

"Ah, Mahado, we just finished. Is the Pharaoh waiting?" Isis said as she turned to the man.

"Yes, he wishes to leave immediately." Mahado said.

"Then let us go!" Isis smiled.

"Oh joy…." Marik said sarcastically as he followed after the older two.

* * *

Out in the market, Midoriko, Jounouchi, and Kagome were there again after dropping their food off at home. This time they were picking up herbs and little things that they needed or wanted.

"What's with the crowds?" Kagome asked.

Jounouchi was quiet as he concentrated on his lupine hearing. "The Pharaoh…apparently the he will walk the streets today."

"Oh," Kagome replied somewhat sadly. Midoriko looked at the young girl she considered a sister and frowned.

"Here you are miss," The vendor said as he held out a small pouch. Midoriko turned to him and nodded as she handed over some coins.

"Thank you," She whispered before turning back to her two students. "Time to continue on, we have to pick up some ritualistic herbs."

The two teens nodded and followed Midoriko through the crowd to another shop closer to the street. As they got close to the shop, they heard everyone start cheering.

Jounouchi looked over some of the people's heads before turning to Kagome. "It's the Pharaoh and his entourage."

"They must be greeting the people." Kagome said with a smile. "Can we see them Masika?" She asked remembering to call Midoriko by her Egyptian name.

The older woman smiled and nodded as she changed her course from the shop to the street line. As they broke through the crowd, they saw the royal guards pass them.

"Talk about stiff men." Jounouchi said causing Kagome to giggle.

"Jou…" Midoriko shook her head.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently.

The elder woman shook her head and turned to the on coming priests and priestesses. As they and the Pharaoh continued to walk closer to the three Japanese warriors, Midoriko noticed that the Pharaoh was shorter than before.

"Is that…Yami-kun?" Kagome asked, not realizing she was talking in Egyptian. Her voice seemed to carry because the procession stopped. "Uh-oh…"

Jounouchi pushed Kagome behind him as the Pharaoh sent his a brunette priest and his veiled priestess over to them. Not liking this, Jou's body tensed as they came to a stop in front of him.

"You woman…how do you know the Pharaoh's nickname!" The priest asked glaring at Kagome with blue eyes. When she didn't speak, he turned his eyes to the blonde hiding her behind him. "You will get her to answer me." The Priestess put a hand on his arm trying to calm him.

"That is no way to talk to the people who support you and the Pharaoh." Midoriko said from beside Jou. She raised an eyebrow. "Priests are supposed to be mild-mannered and calm I see that it is not the case with a hot-head like you." Midoriko saw the hand coming at her face a bit too late and found her self on the ground holding her covered cheek.

"Masika!" Kagome shouted and kneeled down by Midoriko making sure she was alright.

"I am Seth, the Priest of Set, and you will respect me!" He said.

"Respect is only given to those who deserve and earn it, young priest. You'd be wise to remember that." Midoriko answered calmly.

Seth grew angry. How dare this peasant of a woman think she knew the ways of priesthood! She knew nothing! He raised his hand to strike her again, when a growl emitted from behind him and his wrist gripped in a painful hold. He heard Mahado and the others move toward him the guards moving closer to the Pharaoh as a timber voice spoke to him.

"Hit her again and I will not be responsible for my actions." It said. Seth turned his head slightly to see a glimpse of blonde hair.

"You either very confident that you can beat a priest of the Pharaoh or very stupid." He answered.

"I prefer to think that I honorable by protecting two women, who are close to my heart, from a short-tempered Priest." Jou growled before spinning Seth around and throwing him toward the frozen Isis. "I suggest you go about your duty protecting the Pharaoh."

"Or what mutt?" Seth asked.

The blonde turned to move forward when his companion brushed past him and walked up to Seth. He stared her down as though to frighten her but it did no such thing. It only angered her more. She raised her hand and slapped Seth across the face shocking everyone who was watching.

"You dare slap a priest?"

"I slapped an arrogant pompous jerk who thinks he is all high and mighty because he has a golden trinket." Kagome said. The people in the crowd gasped at her audacity. Who did she…they think they are standing up against the Pharaoh's Priest?

"I will have you all punished." Seth said as guards surrounded them.

Kagome blinked and backed up until she was on par with Jounouchi. They immediately went back to back looking at the guards. "Um…didn't think this all the way through did we?"

"Nope, we didn't." Jounouchi said.

"Why must I always bail you guys out?" Midoriko asked as she stepped up, limping a bit. She glared at Seth as he moved closer as though to make the first capture. She changed her language from Egyptian to Japanese. "When I say run, go back home understand?"

"Hai sensei!" Kagome and Jounouchi responded. The language confused the guards and Seth. But unknowingly to the three Japanese warriors, those who had visited Japan but forgotten understood.

Midoriko grabbed her basket of herbs and swung them up, smacking a guard beside Seth in the head. The herbs swirled around in the breeze that suddenly blew and gave cover for Kagome and Jounouchi to run off. Midoriko on the other hand ducked under the guard and Seth and moved past Isis. She was going to try to cut to the other side of the street through the Pharaoh's entourage.

Her path was blocked though by Mahado and Mana who glared at her. Changing direction, Midoriko turned and headed straight for the Pharaoh. His eyes widened as she came at him.

"Excuse me your majesty," She said as she flipped over him. She landed a few feet behind him and looked up to see Shimon.

"Midoriko?" He questioned, knowing that no one in Egypt would have eyes like hers.

"Shimon?" She answered back. "But the former Pharaoh…" Her mind quickly went back to the task at had. "Return to what divides the sky and ground!" She whispered before evading around him and down the street. Guards chased after her, but she turned right and quickly disappeared in the crowd.

Shimon frowned. Why would Midoriko tell him that? He blinked as he realized why she did that. A smile appeared on his face as a he recalled a new temple being built a few years ago near the river. It was said to divide the land from the sky. She was leaving clues for him to come visit her, she was a very smart woman.

"Shimon?" The young Pharaoh stepped up to him, Mahado only a few steps behind him. "Do you know that woman?"

The older priest looked at his charge and shook his head. Best not say anything until he found out why the Japanese Warrior and her students were here. "No your majesty, I don't."

The Pharaoh looked skeptical but nodded and turned to Seth, who was questioning how the woman got away. Mahado looked at the sky with a narrowed look.

"Quiet miraculous that a gust of wind came just in time on such a dry windless day wouldn't you say Seth?" The tall priest looked over at the Pharaoh's cousin, who scowled back at him.

"What are you alluding to Mahado?" Seth hissed.

Mana smiled as she stood beside Marik. "My master is suggesting that the woman has powers, not unlike our own."

The young Pharaoh looked at his Priests and Priestess. "Do you think she is a threat?" He asked.

Isis walked to the Pharaoh and shook her head. "When Seth was instigating the fight with them, my necklace reacted though not in the usual way." She spoke. "I think it would be best to finish this discussion back at the palace."

"Agreed…" Shimon said as he tilted his head up to the sky. He wondered what the Japanese woman was doing in Egypt. Did she get banished? Had something happened that forced her to flee? If so, then what was it?

* * *

Kirara mewed as she saw Jounouchi raced up the stairs with Kagome on his back. She searched for her mistress but did not see her behind the two cubs. Her ruby red eyes became worried as she looked up at the two humans. They looked down at Kirara with sad expressions. Where was Midroiko? Where was her friend and mistress?

"We got split up Kirara," Kagome said in Japanese. "She used the wind to help us escape…"

The fire-cat mewed again and again in worry. She knew the ramifications if her mistress used her powers. After what happened in Japan, Midoriko was left weak magically. Both she and the former miko had both christened Kagome as the new High Priestess and Protector of the Jewel since Midoriko was too weak to do so. Jounouchi was also given a rank as Guardian to the New High Priestess due to their closeness. She looked up at the young ones before turning her eyes toward the city. She sat on the top step of the temple. She had made a promise with her mistress, that she would not leave their side if she went missing. Though she wanted to, Kirara knew her duty.

Jounouchi watched as the small neko sat on the top stair. Her tails wrapped around her paws as she looked out into the city despairingly. He turned his brown eyes to Kagome before kneeling down next to Kirara.

"Go," He said quietly causing the fire-cat to look at him. "Go." He repeated. "I am Kagome's Guardian like you are Midoriko's despite what she's told you. Our duty is to protect our Priestesses."

She tilted her head at him and mewed weakly.

He grinned at her before using his foot to scoot her off the top step onto the next one. "Go before you force Kagome to order me to look for her myself."

Kirara looked at the young woman, who smiled and nodded. The small kitten raced to Kagome and jumped on her shoulders purring. Kagome giggled as Kirara licked her face before jumping to the ground. "Make sure she gets home safe Kirara…"

The fire cat mewed proudly before disappearing down the steps to find her mistress and her friend.

* * *

That's all for now. Yea.


End file.
